House of Egypt
by Sailor Sister
Summary: This is just about a dream that I just had. Everybody from Anubis house are going to a trip. Nina and Eddie wroke up a spirit but they don't know if it a good spirit or evil. Neddie friendship with a few fabina and peddie moments.
1. Chapter 1

After everybody hug Nina and Fabian.

Mr. Sweet: Everyone come to the living room. Gustav has a important announcement.

Gustav: Mr. Sweet told me that you guys use to ditch class and go see exhibition and I'm honor that young people like you guys are interested in Egyptian stuff. So since this is a small group. I'm sending you guys to Egypt. I talk to your teachers and they're o.k if you guys missing the a week of school. So instead of studying for finally exams. Pack your bags because you're going to Egypt.

Everybody:*Cheers*

Gustav put his hand on the air to make the crowd to calm down.

Gustav: Since I'm going to be checking out the pyramid for research. I'm not able to look after you. Since all the teachers have exams to grades , they are not able to go-

Jerome: So does that mean we're going to look after ourselves.

Everybody look so happy.

Eddie: So Yacker *put his arm around Patricia* since my dad and the other teachers ain't going to be in the field trip. There going to be a good chance of getting lost. So don't worry I'm going to be there and calm down your nerves.

Patricia:*giggles* Shut up dufus.

Eddie: *Smiles* Make me.

Patricia: I guess I will.

Patricia and Eddie lean in to kiss but Victor stop them.

Victor: Ms. Williamson and Mr. Miller, I would like it if you keep your hands and lips to yourself. (pulls them apart).

Gustav: Jerome you are going to have chaperone but only one and that is going to be Victor.

Everybody: UGH!

Victor: I'm going to repeat the rules of this field trip once and only once only and expect them to be follow. Like always your going to bed at 10 o'clock. There would be no wondering around as couples, mid-night snacking, or " get lost "as couples. Now go to your rooms and start packing. Do I make myself clear.

Everyone: *silently* Yes.

Victor: *angrily* DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!

Everyone: YES!

Victor: Good go pack your bags and go to bed. We're waking up at 2:00 a.m sharp.

I'm going to write the next chapter as soon as I can. Maybe when I'm in Spring Break.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the 2ND chapter of the story. Of House of News. Everybody in Anubis house is going to Egypt. Maybe even a former member of Anubis house is going to is going to the trip as well?

Eddie and Fabian are packing there bags.

* door knock *

Fabian: Come in.

Mick: ( Comes in) Hey my dad want me to go to go to the field trip and since my bags are wants Victor wants me to share the room with you guys.

Fabian: Welcome back buddy.

Mick: Good to be back. (See Eddie) You must be Eddie.

Eddie: You must be Mick.

Victor:(Yells from down stair) Mick Campbell could you come down here this a minute!

Mick: Be right there! (Calls back.)

Mick leaves.

Eddie:(To Fabian) So how did you know that you were in love with Nina.

Fabian: When I first saw her arrived in Anubis house. She just seen so different from the other girls I ever met. Senkhara may not think she unique to her but she is to me. Why?

Eddie: Just wondering.

Fabian: Are you in love with Patricia? I mean IN LOVE.

Eddie:(nervous) No! I don't fall in love that easy.

Fabian: (similes) OK just wondering.

Fabian and Eddie start pack again

Meanwhile the girls started helping each to pack.

Mara: I can't believe we're going to Egypt. This could help me write a good article.

Amber: I know instead of studying for exams. We would be in Egypt. I wonder what hotel what we're staying at?

Mara: Victor said we're sleeping in tent or trailers.

Amber: What! They expect us to sleep in tent or trailer.

Patricia: Well it a desert not Paris. Your not going expect to find a 5 star hotel.

Amber: Well at least Nina is going to have fabina time with Fabian, Patricia is going to have peddie time with Eddie-

Patricia: Peddie?

Amber: Yea I came up with the nickname last night. Like I was saying Patricia is going to have peddie time with Eddie, Mara your going to have jara time with Jerome. (To Mara) Don't you love the the nickname I gave you and Jerome. Not but not least I'm going to spend amfie time with Alfie and Joy we're going to find you a boyfriend at the airport or the airplane.

Joy: Don't worried I don't want to be in a relationship right now. It going to be really hard to have fabina, peddie, jara, and amfie moments while Victor is a chaperone.

Patricia: She right while Victor looking after us we cant even stare at are boyfriends without getting in trouble.

Joy: Has anybody seen my sun glass?

Nina: I think you left them in your room or down stairs. I would help you look for them.

Joy: OK you go check in my room and I go down stairs.

Joy and Nina leave the room.

Nina: Joy! I found them.

Joy: Thanks!

Joy goes back up stairs and bumps into Mick after leave Victor's office.

Joy: I'm sorry Mick I didn't see you.

Mick: Don't be.

Joy: So why did Victor want to you see for?

Mick: He want me to sign some papers to get transfer back here.

Joy: So your coming back.

Mick: Yea! I'm also going to Egypt with you guys.

Joy:(similes) That good news!

Mick: Yea! See you later.

Joy:OK bye.

Mick: Bye.

Joy enter the room. Amber, Patricia, Mara, and Nina similing and staring at her.

Amber: I guess I found a boyfriend for Joy.

Joy: Who?

Amber: Mick! I heard you guys talking in the hall. You are so crushing on him now. This is perfect now everybody in this house isn't single no more.

Joy: WHAT! I don't like Mick.

Amber: I'm tried let go to bed. Trudy said we could have a sleepover. So we could talk about Mick and Joy liking each other tomorrow.

All they girl said Goodnight to each other.

So what do you think of part 2 of my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the 3RD chapter of my story. **

Victor: Is 2:00 a.m. It time to wake up. In half in hour I want you guys ready with your bags down stair so you can go in the to bus and we can go to the airport.

Everybody came down and ate breakfast and went to the buses.

Nina:(To Fabian) We're finally going to Egypt and without worrying about Senkhara. This is all we need a vacation away from the house.

Fabian: (To Nina) With us almost losing are life and with all the drama going on. We deserve this vacation. The only good thing that happened yesterday was Eddie saving you from Senkhara and without him we wouldn't get back together.

Nina smiles and Fabian and Nina kiss.

Joy was searching in her bag for her notebook.

Joy: Victor could I go back to the house and get my notebook it would just take a second?

Victor: Very well it better take a second because the bus is leaving in 30 seconds and we will leave with you or without you.

Joy got out of the bus and started to run to the house and came back just in time right before the bus started to leave. Joy was walking to her seat while the bus was moving. The bus hit a bump and Joy fell and landed on Mick's lap.

Joy: (giggling) Mick I'm so sorry.

Mick: (Laughing) Don't be at least you almost made it to you to your seat.

Victor: Miss. Mercer get off of Mr. Campbell's lap he isn't Santa Claus you know.

A few hours later they were at the airport.

Mick sat by Joy in the plane.

There was a guy selling flowers and saw Joy and Mick.

guy: Do you want to buy a flower for your girl?

Mick: We're not-

Joy: Dating.

Everybody in the airport: Hmmm.

Meanwhile Eddie sat by Patricia.

Eddie: Hey Yacker I found this outside the airport. (Hands her a necklace).

Patricia: It beautiful. The diamond looks so real. You so did not find it outside the airport. I don't know how to thank you.

Eddie: What about a Smacaroo.

Eddie and Patricia kiss and right behind them was Victor.

Victor: Miss. Williamson and Mr. Miller if I catch you lip locking 1 more time you will be writing a 5 page essay about your first kiss through your last kiss and read it out loud in the morning announcement that goes for all of you who live in Anubis house.

Eddie: Patricia and another thing I-.

Victor: It's ten o'clock! Everybody in Anubis house know what that mean! You have five minutes! And then I want to hear a pin drop.

Eddie: Even in the plane we have a bedtime!

Patricia: Goodnight. I'm really tired.

Patricia fell asleep on Eddie's shoulders and Eddie fall asleep on Patricia's head.

Later Nina and Eddie started to have nightmares about Egypt. It was about a fire in Egypt and saw two little kids yelling mom and crying and saw a shadow that looks like a man and he also look evil.

Nina and Eddie woke up scared.

**So what do you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

The 4th chapter of my story.

Eddie and Nina woke up and gasp for air.

Eddie woke up Patricia.

Patricia: Eddie are you okay?

Eddie: I had nightmare about Egypt.

Patricia: Good thing it was just a dream.

Eddie still look scared.

Patricia: Eddie calm down it just a bad dream. *Holds Eddie's hand to calm him down*.

Patricia went back to sleep. Eddie couldn't go back to sleep

Meanwhile Fabian tried to comforted Nina about her nightmare.

Nina: Fabian I have in awful dream about Egypt.

Fabian: Nina it just a dream. You have nothing to worry about your dreams since Senkhara is gone. Just remember Senkhara isn't coming back and you have nothing to worry about.

Nina: This time the dream wasn't about Senkhara. It about this evil shadow.

Fabian: You're probably just cold.

Fabian get his extra blanket and gives it to Nina.

Nina: Thank you.

Fabian: No problem.

Fabian went back to sleep but Nina couldn't go back to sleep.

Later the plane landed in Egypt.

Everybody got off the plane.

Amber: Nina you look like you haven't slept in days. Are you okay?

Nina: I'm fine just had trouble sleeping.

Later Jerome notice Eddie tired.

Jerome: Did Patricia keep you awake with her snoring.

Patricia: Hey!

Eddie: No she didn't snore. It just I don't sleep well when I'm in a plane.

Victor: Pick a partner and get a map.

Mick was about to go to Fabian but Amber stop him.

Amber: No Nina and Fabian need some Fabina time. I got the perfect partner for you. Joy don't partner up with Patricia, Eddie and Patricia needs some peddie time.

Eddie: Peddie?

Patricia: I don't ask.

Amber: Joy and Mick since you 2 are the only ones without partners so you 2 are pair up together.

Every group got their maps and follow the map.

Voice: Osirian help me.

Eddie: (to Patricia) Did you hear that.

Patricia: Hear what?

Voice: Osirian follow my voice.

Eddie heard the voice coming from the pyramid

Eddie: Nothing I guess I'm just hearing thing. I heard there indoor bathroom in the pyramid I'm going to check it out okay you wait hear.

Patricia: Indoor bathroom in Egypt? He really needs to pay attention in history class.

Meanwhile Nina heard the voice as well.

Voice: Chosen one help me.

Fabian notice Nina acting weird are you okay.

Voice: Follow my voice you can trust me.

Fabian: Are you okay.

Nina: Yeah I heard there indoor bathroom in the pyramid. You wait here I'm going to check it out.

Nina and Eddie follow the voice later they bump into each.

Nina: Ouch. *rubs her head open her eyes and sees Eddie* Eddie what are you doing here?

Eddie*Rubs his head* I could ask you the same thing.

Eddie gets up and help Nina up. Nina step on a crystal that was on the floor . The crystal started to shine so bright. Then a women appear.

Women: You have found me. Now I need your help.

The women voice was the same voice they heard when the got to Egypt.

Nina: *shouted* Help with what!

Women: All in good time.

The women disappear in thin air.

So what do you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter.**

Eddie: I'm I going crazy or did I just saw ghost?

Nina was still in shock and couldn't speak.

Eddie: Nina are you okay?

Fabian: Nina!

Patricia: Eddie!

Fabian and Patricia found Eddie and Nina.

Patricia: What are you guys doing here?

Nina: Fabian why did you followed me?

Fabian: You look scared I thought you needed my help?

Patricia: That why I followed Eddie. He came up with some lame excuse about indoor bathroom.

Fabian: Nina did too.

Gustav: What are you guys doing here?

Nina: I don't know.

Gustav: I'm going to let it pass this time but if I see you guys one more time I'm going to tell Victor. Okay.

Nina: It won't happen again.

Gustav: Good. Now go back to Victor. Your group has been looking everywhere for you.

Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Eddie went back to Victor.

Nina: Fabian I think Eddie and I woke up a ghost.

Fabian: How did the ghost.

Nina: She had light brown hair, her eyes were dark green. It look like she had a crown on with a purple and red diamond on it.

Fabian: I got this book at the gift shop at the airport. It about a list of queens and kings who ruled Egypt. It that her?

Nina:Yeah that her.

Amber: I over heard you guys talking about a ghost that Nina just saw and I want to be in the mystery.

Alfie: Me too.

Patricia:Me three.

Joy: Me fourth.

Nina: It too dangerous. I don't want to put you guys to in any danger.

Amber: If we survive the mystery with Senkhara. We could survive any mystery.

They all nodded and did the sibuna sign .

Fabian: The ghost that Nina just saw her name is Queen Jamila. She died a long time because there was evil man who people called the "Evil One" want her crown and sceptre to rule Egypt because the crown and sceptre had a really strong powers that could make you rule the world. There was only one condition that you could only use the crown and sceptre powers if you're a part of the royal family of Egypt or get permission from 2 members of the royal family. The "Evil One" had powers of his own but since the queen was too powerful sp he couldn't use his power to make her on his side. The Queen had 2 kids and-.

Nina sees what Fabian reading and started.

Nina:*Finish Fabian sentence* He use is his power on the queen's kids to put them on his side and get their permission to use the crown and sceptre. He was about to get the crown and sceptre but the Queen Jamila got the crown and sceptre first. She use her powers and turn her kids good again and made the "Evil One" to disappear but not forever. He swore he would come back for the kids and the queen had no choice but to use the rest of her powers to make them be reborn in the future. Legend said the queen isn't dead she just lost and looking for the chosen one and the osirian to help her find her kids and crown and sceptre before it goes to the wrong hands.

Patricia: You don't really believe in this garbage? Do you?

Nina: No so far all we know the queen is one of the good guys and "The Evil One" is still gone.

Fabian: It said you can only wake up "The Evil One". If The Chosen One or The Osirian touch a crystal of Egypt. That were the Queen Jamila and " The Evil One " are trap.

Nina: Oh no! I step on a crystal when I was at the pyramid. What ever we do is we can't tell Eddie because we don't know what we're going against with and Eddie doesn't know his power very well.

Patricia: I agree.

Meanwhile Eddie just siting by himself in shock.

Queen Jamila's voice: Orisian they can't do this without you.

Eddie: (Yells) Who are you! What your name! Do what without me!

**Next chapter is coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eddie:(Yelled) Who are you answer me right now!

Mara: Eddie are you okay?

Eddie: Yeah why wouldn't I be?

Jerome: You're yelling at the top of your lungs asking questions to nobody.

Eddie: Yeah I'm just tired.

Mara: Okay but if you're feeling sick tell someone before you get worst.

Victor: It time to go to bed. There are to tents boy your going to be sleeping in the tent on the right. Girls you will be sleeping in the tent on the left.

Meanwhile Victor was reading the book of Isis and found something about the The Cup of Ankh that you only use The Cup of Ankh without sacrificing anybody life to use the cup right after The Chosen One puts the pieces altogether. If you wait certain amount of time to use the Cup of Ankh The Chosen One and The Osirian will die. Victor video chatted Mr. Sweet and told him what he read.

Mr. Sweet: No we're not putting Eddie and Nina lives in danger.

Victor: We're not I found another way. The book also said there another way The Chosen and The Osirian won't lose their life if we find find Queen Jamila crown and sceptre and her kids crowns too and sacrifice them in the fire of Egypt. Queen Jamila kids will die instead of The Chosen One and The Osirian unless if they're already dead than nobody dies.

Mr Sweet: It been over hundred years her kids are long dead by now. So we will go with that.

Eddie overheard the conversation that Victor had with his dad and started to get confused and he went to bed. Eddie started have a weird dream.

Eddie's Dream

Eddie woke up in his dream and found himself in a pyramid. Then Queen Jamila appear.

Queen Jamila: Hello Osiran. If you're wondering my name is Jamila Queen of Egypt.

Eddie: What do you want from me?

Queen Jamila: Your help.

Eddie: If you want my help I'm not your guy. I don't know anything about being in osirian.

Queen Jamila: That why I came to talk to you to tell you everything you need to know about the osirian.

Eddie: How much do you know?

Queen Jamila: More than your dad knows.

Eddie: Tell me what you know.

Queen Jamila: Okay the Osirian is the protector of the chosen one. So you protect you friend Nina. You have the same amount of power of the chosen one. Your descendant from Amneris as well as the Chosen.

Eddie: So does that make Nina and I related like long lost cousin or something?

Queen Jamila: I can't tell you that part that something you have to find out for yourself. What I can tell you is this. Have you ever seen the Chosen One necklace it brown and has a ruby on it.

Eddie: The one shape as in eye.

Queen Jamila: That were her powers comes from Eye of Horus that the name of the necklace she wears. Your power power comes from this.

She put a necklace around Eddie's neck. It was a shape of a circle had a picture of pawns of 2 hands and on the pawns had a purple gem.

Eddie: Isn't that Jerome's gem?

Queen Jamila: Correction it's your gem. All long time ago I cut the gem in half the other half is for the osirian and the other to activate The Mask of Anubis. Same goes for the ruby on the Chosen one necklace. I cut it half for the Chosen one and the other to activate the The crown of Anubis.

Eddie: So why do you need my help?

Queen Jamila: When you and Nina went to the pyramid you guys didn't just free me you free "The Evil One" and you and the Chosen One help help me find my crown and sceptre o defeat him and help me find my kids.

Eddie: Who "The Evil One".

Queen Jamila: My time is running out I can explain but I can explain this you can't do this without the Chosen One especially when he know who you guys are and you know who The Chosen One is and The Chosen know you are the Osirian is. You have to work together or you will both die he way to powerful. Bye osirian.

Eddie: Don't go wait! How powerful is he? Is he powerful than Senkhara?

Queen Jamila disappear before she can answer his question.

It was the morning.

Eddie: (To the guys) You believe the dream I just had last night.

Fabian: What?

Eddie was about to tell them and felt something around his neck and saw the necklace that Queen Jamila gave him.

Eddie:(Whisper to himself) Maybe it wasn't just a dream.

Jerome: So what was your dream about.

Eddie: What? Never mind just forget I said anything.

Eddie look at the necklace and gave it a weird look.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Chapter.

Eddie look at his necklace.

Victor: Time for breakfast.

Eddie sees Patricia and wants to talk about the dream that he just had.

Eddie: Yacker I want to talk to you about something.

Nina: Patricia I need to talk to about my prom dress?

Patricia: What?

Nina gives her sibuna meeting look.

Patricia: Oh! Eddie I have to talk to you later me and girls need to have in emergency girl talk meeting.

Eddie: Then why are Alfie and Fabian in the conversation?

Patricia: Nina, Amber, Joy,and I think of them as girls.

Alfie and Fabian: Hey!

Eddie got upset and sat next to Mick because he didn't want to ruin Mara and Jerome breakfast date.

Eddie: Have they always act this werid.

Mick: Yeah!

Eddie: So what going on between you and Joy?

Mick: Have you been talking to Amber?

Eddie: No but it obviously you like her.

Mick: I don't.

Eddie: You're secret is safe with me.

Meanwhile Sibuna was having it meeting.

Nina: Victor said we're doing a scavenger hunt and they're going to be 2 group. So that our chance to find chance to find the crown and sceptre in the pyramid.~Sibuna~

Alfie,Amber,Joy,Fabian,Patricia: ~Sibuna~.

Victor: Breakfast is over get in a group.

Nina, Alfie, Amber, Joy, Fabian, Patricia got in a group. Mick, Eddie, Mara, Jerome got in a group.

Nina: This the pyramid where Eddie and I saw Queen Jamila.

They went inside and Nina saw Queen Jamila.

Queen Jamila: Where the Osirian!

Nina: I didn't told him to keep him safe.

Patricia: Who are you talking to?

Nina: You don't see her.

Queen Jamila: They could only see me if they are the Chosen Ones or if I trust them.

Fabian: What did she ask you?

Nina: She want to know why the Osirian isn't with me.

Patricia: Eddie? No you can't put him in danger.

Queen Jamila: His life is more danger if he isn't involve. Same goes for you. You have to get to him first before he does! These words will protect both of you 2 in The name of Anubis leave us alone aten ankh.

Nina: Who he! Tell me! How would does words protect us.

Queen Jamila: The Evil One! You will find so enough how the words will protect you. Sorry but my time as past I wil see you later.

Nina: Don't go!

Later they heard a noise.

Amber: Did you hear that!

Nina: Hide it must be Gustav.

They all hide and found Victor. He step on a stone and he uncover a clue in the pyramid. The clue was Anubis is a God of death and also a name of place. That we would never think of.

Victor: Robert must have the crowns and the spectre. So it must be at Anubis house well play Robert.

Victor left and every started and sibuna started to get out of their hiding places.

Nina: What is he looking for the crowns and the spectre?

Fabian: I don't know but we have to get it first he does maybe he the Evil One Queen Jamila is talking about.

Alfie: Victor said crowns so there no than one.

Nina: (Looks at her watch) It time to go we could talk about this at lunch.

Later at lunch.

Alfie: Victor said crowns not crown.

Nina: I know what if he the Evil One.

Patricia: What did Queen Jamila said to you.

Nina: She said we need Eddie help.

Victor: No talking I'm so tired to deal with you guys. If I hear another word you will get detention for a month.

Nina wrote note to sibuna and it said we will talk about this tomorrow.

It nightime everybody is in bed. Somebody gives Eddie a little late night visit.

man voice: Osirian wake up.

Eddie saw a shadow of a man.

Eddie: I know who you are you are The Evil One.

Evil One: I guess I don't have to introduce myself. Since you know who I am open you're eyes.

Queen Jamila: Don't listen to him.

Eddie close his eyes real shut.

Eddie: No you leave me alone! Wake up guys!

Evil One: Don't waste your breath I put a spell on them so they can't hear you. Open your eyes and then look into my eyes if you want your girlfriend to be alive.

Eddie: I don't believe you have the power to kill her.

Evil One: Realy you don't lets see what Patricia is doing.

The Evil One showed him a version of the girls' tent and Patricia was in her bed screaming in pain and Eddie saw The Evil One hurting Patricia.

Eddie: You leave her out of this!

Evil One: You just have to open your eyes and she will be okay.

Eddie: You promise you will leave her alone!

Evil One: Yes.

Eddie open his eyes. His eyes turn dark red.

Evil One: Good. Now you're under my spell. Follow me.

Meanwhile in girls tent.

Queen Jamila voice: Nina, Eddie is in trouble hurry up and runs outside

Nina heard the voice and ran outside and saw The Evil One controlling Eddie and making him fall in a black hole.

Nina: (Yelled) Eddie!

That the end of this my chapter. If your wondering aten ankh are words I found online.


	8. Chapter 8

**8th chapter. **

Eddie was about to go to the the dark hole.

Nina: Eddie snap out of it or you will disappear forever.

Eddie snap out of the spell.

Evil One: No I guess I will have to push both of you into the dark hole.

The Evil One pulls Nina close to the dark hole and weaken Eddie and Nina with his powers. Nina didn't know what to do than she remember the spell.

Nina: In the name of Anubis leaves us alone aten ahken.

Nothing happen.

Nina and Eddie were getting weaker.

Queen Jamila's voice: Osirian say the spell with Nina.

Eddie was too weak to even to yelled. He could just whisper.

Eddie: (Whisper) Nina say the spell one more time and I will say it with you.

Nina could barely nod.

Eddie and Nina: (Whisper) In the name of Anubis leave us alone aten ahken.

The Evil One started to get weaker and Nina and Eddie got some of their strength and could stand up on their knees. Then they said it one more time and he grew weaker and they grew stronger. Than Nina and Eddie's body started glowing.

Queen Jamila's voice: Hold hands and say the spell one more time you're stronger that way.

They did as they were told and make The Evil One disappear .

Nina and Eddie started to smile.

Nina: We did it. He is now destroy.

Queen Jamila appear.

Queen Jamila: Not quite. You made him disappear but not forever. You need the crown and sceptre. You guys barely make out alive today if you guys didn't work together you will be dead by now. Chosen One do you see why you have to work together with The Osirian. It both of your responsibility to keep the world safe.

Nina nodded. Queen Jamila disappear.

Eddie: Are you Okay?

Nina: Yeah.

Eddie: I still can't believe we're still alive!

Nina: I know I thought it was the end for us!

Eddie: We make a good team.

Nina: Team Chosen One and Osirian!

Nina and Eddie gave eachother a high five.

Victor: What with all the commotion out here!

Everybody woke up and went out to see what going on.

Victor: I'm waiting. (Looks at Nina and Eddie.)

Nina: We saw a snake and freak out then we killed it and that why we were cheer for.

Victor: Then where the snake than.

Eddie: I threw it.

Victor: Go back to bed right now! Both of you guys have a month of detention.

Nina: (Whisper to Eddie.) Sit by us tomorrow I need to talk to you.

They went to bed.

Patricia:( To Nina) Why were you and Eddie out there?

Nina: Tell you tomorrow. (Give Patricia the Sibuna sign.)

Patricia nodded.

Later that night. Eddie and Nina started to have another dream. About Jamila kids.

Jamila look at her kids as babies. Jamila pick up one of the babies.

Queen Jamila: My daughter I will call you Meskhenet .

Put her daughter in her crib. She grab her other baby.

Queen Jamila: My son I will call you Asim.

Put him on the crib.

Jamila: My twin children.

6 year later. Asim and Meskhenet celebrate the 6th Birthday and then something happen.

Evil One: I'm here for your kids.

Queen Jamila: No! You're not getting your hand on my kids.

Then King Shabaka appear who is also Queen Jamila's husband.

King Shabaka: Darling you take the kids. I will take care of Evil One.

Queen Jamila ran with her kids and tired to get out of the palace but Evil One killed King Shabaka. The Evil One turn into some kind of bird and fly to the exist of the palace before Queen Jamila got there. The Evil One use his powers to turn Queen Jamila's kids evil.

Evil One: Haha my plan has work.

He started searching for the crown and sceptre.

Queen Jamila: Looking for these. (In her hand was the crown and the sceptre.)

Queen Jamila use the power to turn his kids back to good again. The Evil One got so mad he started to turn the palace on fire. Queen Jamila made the Evil One disappear but not forever.

Evil One: I will come back for your kids.

Meskhenet: Mommy I'm scared.

Asim: Me too.

Meskhenet and Asim started to cry and then Queen Jamila had an idea.

Queen Jamila: I'm sending you to be reborn in the future. You guys are going to be separate. You're bithday will be the same. You will see each other again when faith brings you together.

Meskhenet and Asim: No!

Meskhenet and Asim hug each other and started to cry. Queen Jamila open portal .

Queen Jamila: Step on this it would send you to the future and you will be born in the 1990s.

Meskhenet and Asim went to the portal. They made it just in time before the fire started to get bigger.

Meskhenet and Asim: Mommy!

Queen Jamila: Don't be scared people we protect you there.

Meskhenet and Asim saw their mom burn in the fire but she didn't burn in the fire . She use the rest of her magic to hide in the crystal. The fire started to get bigger and bigger.

Eddie and Nina woke up in fear.


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter**

Victor: Time for breakfast.

Everybody woke up for breakfast. Eddie see Nina.

Eddie: This is going to sound stupid but did you have-.

Nina: A dream about Queen Jamila kids. Yeah I did.

Eddie: The dream was so weird.

Nina saw Victor listening in on their conversation.

Nina: Sit by me so we can talk.

Eddie follow Nina.

Amber:What is he doing here?

Nina: He here to talk about the dream we just had.

Fabian: What you're dream about?

Nina: Jamila's kids and I found that she did send them to the future to be reborn in the 1990s. So there a chance they might be alive. Their names are Asim and Meskhenet .

Eddie: If they are still alive we have to find the crowns and spectre before Victor does.

Nina: What do you mean?

Eddie: Well few night ago I heard Victor talking to my dad about a cup.

Nina: The Cup of Ankh.

Eddie: Yeah and if you wait a certain time after The Chosen One put the piece together then The Chosen One and The Osirian will die but if you sacrifice Queen Jamila's crown and sceptre including her kids crowns in the Egypt of fire we don't die but Queen Jamila kids die.

Nina: I guess we have to find them before Victor.

Fabian: Wait you guys are not thinking straight. What if the kids ain't still alive and Victor finds The Cup of Ankh and if you hide the crowns and sceptre from him and he decide to go with his first plan you both of you die.

Patricia: He right you know.

Nina: Doesn't matter Queen Jamila told her kids that they would be people there to protect them. I think she was talking about me and Eddie.

Eddie: Let's go to the pyramid and find the crowns and sceptre.

Joy: It isn't in the pyramid it in Anubis House. We heard Victor saying that it is.

Victor: It time to check out Queen Jamila's palace. I want 3 groups 2 groups of 4 and a group of 2.

Patricia, Eddie, Nina, and Fabian team up. As they walk to the halls of the palace and Nina notice that one of the room were called Anubis.

Nina: Fabian look point to the room.

Fabian looks so happy.

Patricia: What are you guys so happy about?

Fabian: Look at the name of the room.

Patricia notice and smile.

Eddie: Am I missing something here.

Nina: The name of the room is Anubis.

Eddie: Yeah and-.

Fabian: The reason we thought the crowns and sceptre was in Anubis house because a clue lead us there.

Nina: Lets check it out.

Nina tries to open the door.

Nina: It can't open.

Nina's locket started glowing.

Fabian: You're locket.

Nina put her locket at the keyhole.

Nina: The keyhole is too big.

Fabian: Maybe we need the amulets

Patricia notice Eddie's shirt started glowing.

Patricia: Eddie why is shirt glowing.

Eddie: It must be my necklace that Queen Jamila gave me.

Nina: Put your necklace in the keyhole.

Eddie put his necklace in the keyhole and the door started opening. It was a room with 2 hallway.

Fabian: Which hallway should we go.

Nina: We should go left.

Eddie: No! We should go to the hallway on the right

Nina: Left!

Eddie: Right!

Nina and Eddie started arguing.

Fabian: Stop arguing. This is what we do Nina and I will go left. Patricia and Eddie will go right if we see anything wrong with the hallway go back.

Everybody agree with the plan.

Fabian and Nina Walking down a hallway.

Fabian: Nina I made you something.

Nina: You drew me a picture of me. I didn't knew you were in artist.

Fabian: Eddie gave me art lesson.

Nina: I didn't know Eddie was in artistic type.

Fabian: Yeah he doesn't want anybody to know. I saw his sketch book once by ancient. The only reason he gave me art lesson if I keep quiet.

Nina: He ask you to give you art lesson or you ask him.

Fabian: I ask him because I wanted to give you a present.

Nina and Fabian were about to kiss. Then Nina heard a voice of a little boy.

Little boy voice: Nina let play tag you're it.

Nina: Fabian did you hear that?

Fabian: Hear what?

Nina: I thought I heard my best friend Dan he died a long time ago and I thought I heard the last words he said to me.

Fabian: How did he die.

Nina: In a fire ever since then I been afraid of fires. *sniff sniff sniff* Do you smell that?

Fabian: Smell what?

Nina: Smoke! Fabian there a fire!

Fabian: Relax Nina I don't smell anything just look at me.

Nina look at fabian she hug him. Then they kiss.

Amber: Aw Fabina moments.

Amber and Alfie appear.

Nina: Are you and Alfie the group of 2?

Amber: No Mick and Joy are in a group of 2 because they need some Moy time. Mara and Jerome in the other hallway.

Alfie: It was all Amber idea.

Nina: This is bad I hope they don't dump in The Evil One.

Meanwhile Eddie and Patricia.

Little Girl voice: Eddie let play hide and seek. I'll hide and you seek.

Eddie: Amanda?

Patricia: Who Amanda?

Eddie: She was my best friend I thought I heard her said the last words to me before died.

Patrica: How did she died?

Eddie: In a FIRE!

Eddie saw a fire gettin bigger and bigger.

Patricia: What fire? You're just seeing thing.

Eddie: Let get out of here!

Patricia: Eddie there is no fire it just us.

Eddie calms down.

Eddie: Yeah just us so we're alone that means no Victor telling us when to kiss and not kiss.

Eddie and Patricia started to making out.

Jerome: I thought this was a hallway not a kissing booth.

Mara walk up to Eddie and check his forehead.

Eddie: Mara what are you doing?

Mara: Checking your forehead to see if you have a fever.

Eddie: I don't have a fever.

Mara: Are you sure because you were screaming about a fire when there was in fire.

Patricia: SHH! I hear someone coming.

Patricia, Eddie, Mara, and Jerome ran to the other end of the hallway. Then they met up with Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie.

Nina: Look there a book.

Nina grabs the book.

Patricia: Hurry and I think someone is coming.

They were about to go to the other hallway but the door started to close down. Then they started to find a hiding place. Then a guy with a mask appear. He was looking for something but he couldn't find it. So he left.

Mara: Who is he and why do you need that book?

Nina: I don't know who he is and we need the book because Gustav wanted us to look for the book.

Mara: Okay then it almost time to eat lunch we better go before Victor starts looking for us.

Nina: We will catch up with you and Jerome in a bit. We just need to return this book to Gustav.

Fabian open the book.

Fabian: Its in Egyptian. I can't read.

Eddie: Let me see.

Eddie look at the book.

Eddie: I can't believe it.

Amber: What can't you believe?

Eddie: I can read it.

Patricia: What?

Nina: (Looks at the book) I can read it too.

Amber: Is this one of the powers that The Chosen One and The Osirion have?

Patricia: As much as I love to talk about this but we can't because we have a few minutes before lunch starts unless we want a month of detention. We better get moving.

Nina: She right let go we will talk about this at lunch. ( Nina does the sibuna sign) Sibuna.

Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian: ( Sibuna Sign) Sibuna.

Eddie: Sibuna?

Patricia: It a secret club we have we couldn't tell you because we didn't want to put you any endanger.

Nina: It isn't a secret from you no more because your in the club.

They all walk to lunch. Then Amber notice Joy and Mick. Amber stops they rest of the group.

Alfie: What are you doing I am so hungrey.

Amber: Shh! Stup up I want fabina to stay together and that not going to happen if Joy doesn't get a boyfriend.

Fabian: She said she was over me.

Amber: Her crush could come back.

Mick: I can't read this map. I think we're lost.

Joy: I can't read it either I think you're right.

Then Joy sees a spider.

Joy: Ahh! Spider!

Joy moves close to Mick. Mick kills the spider.

Joy: I'm sorry again.

Mick: Don't be sorry.

Mick and Joy we're about to kiss.

Victor voice: Hurry up it time for lunch. Who ever doesn't come here in 2 minute are going to have detention.

They all left the palace and went to lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

Sibuna all sat together.

Joy: So what did you find in the palace.

Nina: We found this book in egyptian and Eddie and I can it.

Joy: That creepy.

Amber: So Joy anything interesting happen at the palace.

Joy: No. What did you hear?

Amber: Nothing.

Nina: Amber focus.

Fabian: After lunch Victor is going read the history of Queen Jamila's palace. So we can learn more about the palace and Queen Jamila.

Amber: Victor talks so boring we can't even stay awake when he talks about history.

Fabian: I know Amber and also Victor can't find the book. So we can't read it outside the tents.

Nina: Victor doesn't let girls go on the boys tent or boys go on the girls tent.

Fabian: I know but have you ever notice that when Victor talking about history of Egypt. He always leave us alone to talk to Gustav for about an hour.

Nina: So we will read it than.

Meanwhile Jerome and Mara were eating lunch together.

Mara: The book that Gustav want seem interesting.

Jerome: Maybe he would let you read if you ask him. He right over there.

Mara walks up to Gustav.

Mara: Gustav.

Gustav: Yes Mara.

Mara: Could I please see the book that Nina just found.

Gustav: What book?

Mara: Nevermind.

Mara walks up to Jerome.

Jerome: He said no didn't he.

Mara: No he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

Jerome: So Nina and her group were lying. Mara why don't we make the best of this field trip.

Mara: What do you mean.

Jerome: Lets spy on are dear lying friends.

Mara: Sure.

Victor: It time to learn about history of Egypt.

Everybody: Ugh!

Victor started talk about history. Everybody started to fall asleep.

Victor: Wake up!

Everybody started waking up.

Victor: I'm going to talk to Gustav. When I get back I want the camp to be where it is.

Nina: Now are chance to read the book.

Nina started looking through the page. Until Eddie stops her.

Eddie: Wait this talks about The Osirion and The Chosen and spells they can use.

Nina started to write down the spells.

Eddie: Their emergency spell for The Osirion and the Chosen One.

Eddie was about to read it.

Nina: Don't read it out loud. What if something happens? It said we can only use this spell once it works on anything.

Eddie: Sorry.

Nina: (Started reading the book.) Most people believe that The Osirion and The Chosen One that are born in the 1990s are.

Patricia: Are what?

Nina: 2 pages are rip.

Alfie: Let me see.

Alfie looks at the book.

Eddie: There something else about the osirion and the chosen one. It said that the chosen and the osirion have to meet at 6 year old if their not relate to each other.

Nina: We never met at 6 year old. We just met this year.

Queen Jamila voice: Don't you remember at the hospital.

Nina: I remember.

Eddie: Me too.

Amber: Remember what?

Nina: How we met.

_Flashback_

Nurse: Nina I know you're upset about your friend Dan died but please don't cry your upseting the other kids.

Young Nina: (Sobbing) I want to go home.

Nurse: I know Nina and you will go tomorrow. You have to understand that the doctor needs to do test. He wants to know how much smoke you inhale. Now go and play with the other kids.

Young Nina sit in empty seat by herself. The nurse leaves. Then another nurse appear with a young boy.

Nurse: Eddison please behave I know you're mad that your friend Amanda died but please don't let it out on the other patient. If you need anything at the ask the Candy Stripers.

Young Eddie: My name is Eddie not Eddison and could I ask the Candy Stripers if they can take me home.

Nurse: Haha. No you're going home tomorrow. The Doctor needs to do some test on you. He wants to know how much smoke you inhale. Go and play with the other kids.

The nurse left and Eddie sat next to Nina.

Young Eddie: What are you crying about?

Young Nina: My best friend died.

Young Eddie: So did mine.

Young Nina: First my parent then my best friend.

Young: Eddie: So who takes care of you now?

Young Nina: My Gran. We're really close. She visits me everyday since I got here.

Young Eddie: At least you someone visit you I've been in this hospital for 2 days and my mom didn't visit me once. I just get phone calls from her saying how much she miss me. She said she has too busy with work. I understand why she doesn't visit me she has 2 jobs. My dad is lives in England he never visit me or send me to England. He doesn't even calls. He just sends me birthday present and today I got a good well present from him. My grandparents like my straight A's perfect cousin better than me. Right now they're at his spelling bee that he won 3 years in a row. They don't even call to see how I am doing

Young Nina: I'm sorry I didn't know.

Young Eddie: Don't be. My best friend's parent keep calling the hospital to see how I am doing. They can't visit because they're too busy with Amanda funeral.

Young Nina: Amanda was your best friend name. My best friend name was Dan. So why do your grandparent like your cousin better than you.

Young Eddie: For one he smarter than I am and 2 my mom didn't marry the guy my grandparent want her to marry. So how did you parent die.

Young Nina: Car accident. Dan die in a fire. How did Amanda died?

Young Eddie: Fire too. That so creepy but at least you weren't in the fire we were playing hide and seek. I heard her scream then I saw a fire. I tried to save her but I past out because of the smoke.

Young Nina: I was in the fire too. Both of us were playing tag and now I have no friends.

Young Eddie: Neither do I.

Young Nina: Then lets make a promise that we will be best friends even if we never see each other again.

Nina and Eddie nodded and played with the toys at the hospital. They both found out they can see ghost.

_Flasback over._

Nina: Now I remember no wonder you looks so familiar.

Fabian notice a piece of paper on the floor.

Fabian: Look a map. It said said that there something buried under here. Let look for it now before Victor comes back.

Victor: I'm back I want this place pick up.

Nina: Lets look for it when everybody is asleep.

While Sibuna was picking up their trash. Mara and Jerome were listening in on their conversation.

Mara: I wonder what does the map says? I thought The Chosen One and The Osirion were just legends that parent told they're kids to think they have super powers? It seem they know who they are too bad I couldn't hear them ver wel.

Jerome: When Nina and Eddie were talking about how they first met and started having a flashback. The map fall of the book and I took pictures of the map. Let look for the treasure before they do.

Mara: Okay but only because I want to know they're in trouble. If they are I want to help them.

Jerome: Don't worry I change remember.

Mara: Yes you have. ( Smiles at Jerome)

Mara and Jerome kiss.

It was almost time to go to bed. Nina and Fabian were walking to their tent.

Nina: When I'm with you I feel that I belong in this world.

Fabian: *Finish Nina sentence* and that how i know I belong with you. You read my poem that I left you on the picture.

Nina: Yeah that was so sweet.

Nina and Fabian kiss. They went to bed and Sibuna woke up 2 hours later. Alfie started to dig.

Alfie: I don't find anything so far.

Patricia: Try harder.

Amber: Please dig for me Alfie.

Eddie: Let me dig too.

Fabian started digging too but nothing was in there.

Nina: Maybe it not in there maybe it-.

Queen Jamila appear.

Queen Jamila: Somebody took I saw it now their endanger because the Evil One saw them take it.

Nina: Who?

Queen Jamila: Their close friend with The Osirion.

Eddie: Mara and Jerome.

Queen Jamila: Yeah that them.


	11. Chapter 11

My next chapter.

Eddie: Jerome and Mara have it.

Patricia: Have what?

Nina: Whatever is buried in there and now their life is endangered.

Evil One then appear.

Evil One: Your right Chosen One. Since last time you two only got away because you could only speak and this time all of that is going to change.

Eddie: What do you mean?

Evil One: You will see.

Nina: I can't beneath. (Tries to breath)

Eddie: Me too. (Ties to breath)

Nina and Eddie try to catch their breath but they couldn't.

Fabian: Leave them alone!

Evil One: Haha foolish boy you can't see me or hear me.

He uses his powers to push Amber, Alfie, and Joy back to their tents.

Evil One: Normally I would kill your friends but your useless for now. ( Notice that Patricia and Fabian are still there) Hey how come my power didn't work on you 2.

Amber: Joy and I can't move!

Alfie: Neither can I!

Eddie: (Still trying to breath) Patricia leave.

Patricia: No! Nina told me what you did to save my life. I'm not leaving you.

Fabian: Nina relax try to breath.

Nina and Eddie couldn't breath and collapse on the floor.

Evil One: Haha my plan is working.

The Evil One open the dark hole. Uses his power to drag them in the dark hole. Later this bright light come out of nowhere and make the dark hole and the Evil One disappear for now. Nina and Eddie were still passed out on the floor. Patricia and Fabian ran up to them. Fabian checks on Nina's neck to find a heartbeat.

Fabian: There no heartbeat!

Patricia: Eddie doesn't have heartbeat either .

Fabian: Nina wake up. You can't die because i love you.

Nina started to move.

Fabian: She moving. Come Nina you're strong you can fight this!

Nina: (Gasps for air) Fabian! (Hugs Fabian).

Patricia: Eddie isn't waking up.

Fabian check his neck for a heartbeat.

Fabian: I can't find a heartbeat. I'm sorry Patricia but I think he dead.

Patricia started crying and wraps her arms around Eddie.

Nina: *Put her hand on Patricia's shoulder* Come on let go tell Victor.

Patricia was still crying and a tear fell on Eddie. Eddie woke up and gasps for air.

Patricia: He still alive!

Eddie: Yacker are you crying?

Patricia: No. (wipes off her tears.) Sand just got in my eyes.

Patricia looks at Eddie. Then hugs him.

Victor: Who out there!

Nina: Hurry lets go.

The next morning.

Victor: It are last day here. So if you want to visit any pyramids now the time.

Sibuna was eating Breakfast together.

Nina: We need to talk to Mara and Jerome about what they found last night.

Fabian: What if the Evil One is lying about putting their life endanger. He just saying that to use us to get to them.

Nina: What do you say that?

Fabian: What if they didn't woke up before us.

Eddie: Queen Jamila told us she saw Jerome and Mara take it.

Amber: Let just get it without telling them. That the sibuna way.

Patricia: Amber right since when did sibuna ask for something.

Amber: (Sibuna sign) Sibuna.

Nina, Fabian, Joy, Patricia, and Eddie: ( Sibuna sign) Sibuna.

Nina: Us girl will check through Mara's thing and you 3 boys will check through Jerome's things. Lets check right now.

Amber: What exactly are we looking for?

Nina: Anything that look egyptian.

The girls search through Mara's things and didn't find anything.

Nina: Maybe Jerome has it.

The guys search through Jerome's bags.

Fabian: Did you guys find anything

Alfie and Eddie: No.

Jerome went back to the tent and saw Eddie, Alfie, and Jerome searching through his things.

Jerome: Are you guys looking for this. ( Takes out a Egyptian golden box out of his bag.)

Fabian was about to take it out of his hands. Jerome didn't let him.

Fabian: What do you want?

Jerome: Nothing just tell me and Mara what going on and I will just give it to you.

Eddie: What if we don't tell you?

Jerome: Then I will just give the box to Victor. You have 5 minutes to think about it.

The guys told the girl what Jerome told them.

Fabian: What are we going to do?

Nina: Tell them. Their lives are already endangered . The best thing to do is to tell them before they find out from The Evil One.

Fabian: She has point.

Nina: Jerome and Mara, we need to talk to you.

Mara: What do you guys want to talk about.

Eddie: About the box that you two found last night.

Mara: I will give it to you guys if you tell us what going on. I promise we won't tell anybody.

Nina: Okay so here the story.

Sibuna told Jerome and Mara everything about their mission.

Mara: So let me get this straight Eddie is the Osirion and Nina is The Chosen One and your job is to keep the world safe. I don't believe it I thought those stories were just legends.

Eddie: You better believe it because now your life is endangered since you two found the box.

Mara: How is the box important.

Fabian: We don't know but Queen Jamila want Nina and Eddie to find it before the Evil One does. Did you open the box?

Jerome: We couldn't open it.

Nina: Could I see the box?

Mara: Sure. (Hands her the box.)

Nina: (Tries to open it) I can't open it.

Patricia: ( Tries to open the box.)What let me see. I can't open it either.

Patricia gives the box to Nina. Then Nina and Eddie's necklace started glowing.

Mara: Your necklace is glowing.

Nina saw 2 keyholes on the box that was the shape of hers and Eddie's necklace.

Nina: Let me put my necklace in.

Nina put her necklace and the box was a little loose.

Nina: It not opening.

Eddie: Let me try.

Still didn't work.

Fabian: Try it again.

Nina and Eddie did it again at the same time. The box open.

Mara: Woa!

Amber: Do you believe us now.

Alfie: What in the box.

Eddie: Just a map and 2 bracelets .

Mara: Let me see the map.

Eddie hands her the map.

Mara: It kind of looks like the cellar at anubis house. Are those the extra rooms you're talking about?

Nina: Yea.

Victor later comes in.

Victor: Ms. Middleton and Mr. Lewis give this necklace to Gustav he might need this for his next big project. He in the pyramid.

Amber and Alfie were walking down the pyramid.

Amber: Alfie this is so creepy. Alfie where are!

Alfie: (Yells) BOO!

Amber:Ahhh! Alfie you scared me. You made me step on something and not it stuck in my shoe.

Alfie: Sorry. Want me to get it of your shoe.

Amber: Yes please.

Alfie: It a drawing of the bracelets we found.

Amber and Alfie give the necklace to Gustav and went back to camp.

Amber: Look what we found.

Alfie: It a drawing of one of the bracelets and in the bottom there something writing in Egyptian.

Nina: (Starts reading) These bracelets give The Chosen One and The Osirion little bit more power to help them defeat the Evil One. They must wear it at all time.

Nina and Eddie put on the bracelets.

Amber: Are you sure you should put those on people may think you're together.

Patricia: The Evil One may take over the world and you're worrying about jewelry.

Victor: Get your bags it time to go to the airport!

They all went to the airport and got onto the plane. Eddie started to drawing Queen Jamila and King Shabaka.

Patricia: Why are drawing?

Eddie: I don't know it like someone is telling me to draw and what to draw.

Time past and everybody in Anubis House was asleep. Then a guy with a mask went to the bathroom with a mirror.

The guy with the mask: (Talk to the mirror) Now we know who Queen's Jamila's kids are. Without them Nina and Eddie would have been dead and the Evil One 's powers didn't work on them.

Then in the mirror Senkhara appear.

Senkhara: Once we find the crown and sceptre and turn Patricia and Fabian on our side we will rule the world.

The Guy with the mask took off his mask and it was Rufus.

Rufus: Once we destroy Nina and Eddie nobody can't stop us.


	12. Chapter 12

The plane landed on the airport. Sibuna started looking the map.

Nina: It said the crowns and sceptre is behind the Mask of Anubis but we have to go through some traps. So when we get back we will go to the library. ~Sibuna~

Fabian, Amber,Alfie, Patricia, and Eddie: ~Sibuna~.

Jerome: (to Mara) Do you hear that they're going to the library. Wanna met them at the library.

Mara: Sure just because they're in danger and so are ours and I feel bad that they're trying to save their life plus our lives and were are not helping.

Mara and Jerome got to the library first than Sibuna.

Eddie: What are you two doing here?

Jerome: We're here to help you.

Fabian: Help us with what?

Mara: To help you guys with the crowns and sceptre. We both feel bad that your lives are in danger plus ours and we're not doing anything to help.

Nina: Come on I will show where we're going.

Nina showed them the secret passion way.

Mara: Whoa that's cool. So what are we looking for?

Nina: A secret passion way it behind the mask of anubis.

Alfie: Look there a button. (press the button)

A door started opening.

Alfie: Umm guys a door is opening.

Nina: Alfie your a genius.

Alfie: Thank you.

They went to the door. Everybody started walking. Until they reach a small egyptian dance floor.

Robert Frobisher- Smythe voice: To past this level you have to dance the egyptian dance that Queen Jamila and King Shabaka dance at their wedding if you mess up you will have to pay a price.

Amber: That so romantic. We have to dance.

Patricia: It would be more romantic if we know the egyptian dance.

Eddie: Mara you read a lot of books about Egypt past by any chance you read about the Egyptian dance.

Mara: No but I will do some research about the dance that Robert is talking about.

Nina: Okay let come back tomorrow.~Sibuna~

Eddie,Fabian,Alfie, Amber, and Patricia:~Sibuna~.

Mara: Sibuna?

Jerome: It a secret club and I think we're in.

Nina: Jerome you're right.

As they all went back to the house and about to go to Nina's room. Victor saw them going upstairs.

Victor: Miss. Martin and Mr. Miller your detention start tomorrow. Everyday after school for one hour school in Ms. Valentine's room.

Nina and Eddie nodded and went to Nina's room.

Nina: I got the box but what else is it for.

Eddie: I don't know maybe to keep the book safe.

Nina: That a good idea.

Nina and Eddie open the box and put the book inside.

Fabian: Mara what did you found so far about the egyptian dance.

Mara: So far the real the dance floor but I can't find anything else.

Victor: It 10 o'clock and you know what that means you have 5 minutes then I want to hear a pin drop.

Nina: We will talk about this tomorrow.

Everybody went to their rooms. Meanwhile Rufus and Senkhara were outside the house.

Senkhara: Queen Jamila gave The Osirion the Hands of Horus. It activate whenever the Chosen One is in trouble. So we can't kill her first because he will stop us from killing her and once he saves her like last time they will stop us. So we will kill the Osirion first. Then we will kill the Chosen One. Then we will absorb their powers. Be more powerful than ever before.

Rufus: So when are we going to kill them because Victor and they're noisy friends will stop us. Even if they don't have powers. They will figure something.

Senkhara: We will find a way.

Meanwhile Nina and Eddie dream about Queen Jamila and King Shabaka dancing at their wedding. The next morning they told Sibuna about the dance.

Nina: Come lets teach you the dance.

As everybody was about to up stairs.

Queen Jamila voice: You have no time the Evil One is getting stronger and my kids are in danger. You two dance together tell the others to follow.

Eddie: (To Nina) Did you hear that?

Nina: Yea.

Amber: Hear what I'm getting tired of this please tell us now.

Nina: Their no time to teach you the dance. Queen Jamila said The Evil One is getting stronger the more time we waste. Since Eddie and I know the dance steps were going have to dance together. You guys have to pay very good attention how we dance because your going to follow us.

They all went on their way to the library.


	13. Chapter 13

They were on their way to the library.

Alfie: I don't get things good the first time could you 2 dance on the way to the library or half way there.

Eddie: It fine with me. Is it okay with you?

Nina: Yeah.

Nina and Eddie dance to the doorway. Victor overheard their conversation and saw Nina and Eddie dancing and remembered the dance floor he saw in the cellar when everybody went to sleep.

Victor: Since it your first day back from vacation. I would walk with all of you guys to the school.

Nina: He want to walk with us to school? He saw us dance. Do you think he knows about the secret passage way and is trying to stop us from finding the crowns and sceptre.

Fabian: Well Victor is after the crowns and sceptre. So maybe he already saw the dance floor.

Mara: Don't worry he needs a partner for that dance to get ahead of us. Since Vera is gone. Victor isn't getting any close to the crowns and sceptre as we are.

Mick comes in.

Mick: Hey guys what are you guys whispering about?

Nina: Nothing.

Mick: Okay then. So Joy since Ms. Valentine wants me to join the school blog to get some extra points for school and since you're the head of the school blog. I want to know if you could help me after school to write a good blog.

Joy: Sure I would love to.

Mick: Okay then it a date. I forgot my bookbag. I will see you later.

Mick leaves.

Joy: Oh I'm so sorry I forgot about the task.

Nina: (Smiles) Don't worry we need a even number of sibuna members so you could spend all day with Mick.

Amber: Hhmm.

Joy: It isn't like that.

Patricia: Sure and the Titanic was just a movie.

Joy: Well the love story is.

Mara: She blushing. She like him.

Alfie: Girls stay focus did you guys forget that we have in evil villain in our hands.

Nina: Alfie is right. Let stay focus.

They all walk to school. Victor told the Secret Society what he found out. They agree to let sibuna take over the first level for now.

Eddie and Patricia were walking to class.

Eddie: So Yacker remember that date we have to cancel because you were locked in the bathroom.

Patricia: Yeah.

Eddie: Well I'm in a mood for pizza and a movie. How about Friday.

Patricia: Sure I will love to.

Eddie: We will meet up at Pizza Palace at 7. I got a surprise for you.

Patricia: Okay.

Senkhara listen to their conversation and went back to Rufus.

Senkhara: I have a way to kill the Osirion and capture the girl. They have a date at Friday. They're going to meet up at Pizza Palace at 7 o'clock. You will make a phone call to the school saying that you're Patricia's dad and you really need to talk to her. So she will run late for her date. So she will have to take the shortcut to the alley. Then we will kidnapped her. Steal her phone and called her boyfriend. He will come to her rescue. He would be so worry he would have to come alone. Then there would be in no one to protect him. That would be our chance to kill the Osirion. We will kill 2 birds with one stone.

Rufus: You just gave me an idea how to kill the Chosen One and capture her boyfriend. What if they won tickets to the movies for Friday at 7:00.

Senkhara: What your plan?

Rufus: Let's not just make a phone call to the Osirion. Let's also make a phone call to The Chosen One. Knowing Nina if she finds out one of her friends are in trouble she will come to the rescue and her boyfriend will follow her. So that would are chance to capture the boy and kill the girl.

They both agree on their plan. Meanwhile Sibuna were talking about a plan when to go to the library at the drama classroom.

Nina: I think we should go right after school to the library. I feel that the Evil One is getting stronger and stronger the more we wait.

Eddie: I got that feeling too.

Joy: Why wait why don't we go right now because if he getting stronger it would make it more easier for him to rule the world.

Nina: She right. Let's go right now.

When they were about to leave the classroom. When Ms. Valentine stop them.

Ms. Valentine: I've been looking for you two everywhere.

Eddie: Who me and Nina?

Ms. Valentine: Yeah I heard you two were the troublemakers in the field trip and since I have a meeting after school you're detention is starting a little early.

Eddie: Like right now?

Ms. Valentine: Yeah since I don't have a class right now and this is the only time you have free before your next class. It starting right now. Unless you have something better to do which I would love to hear about.

Nina: We have nothing better to do because these guys took really good notes on what we told them about Queen Jamila. Right?

Fabian: Right.

Nina and Eddie went to detention. Nina started to write poems about Queen Jamila past. Like someone was telling her what to write and Eddie finishes the his drawing of Queen Jamila and King Shabaka. Then Nina remembers the book.

Nina: Eddie want read book that we found in Egypt? It a perfect time since Victor isn't here.

Eddie: Sure.

Nina: It said that Anubis and Amneris's parent wanted them to get married so they could have children so when they died there would be someone to protect the world but Anubis and Amneris did not love each other because they had nothing in common and they fighted with each other day and night. Plus Amneris was in love with someone else. So their plan was to use their powers to make sure that every 25 years a Chosen One and Osirion are born. Both Anubis and Amneris picks the most bravest kids they could find that are born on July 7 at 7:00 a.m. To keep the world safe.

Eddie: We're descended from Anubis also.

Nina: Apparently. So remember when we were 6 years old and told each other that we can see and talk to ghost. What age did you started seeing them.

Eddie: Ever since I could talk. Almost all my friends were ghost.

Nina: Me too.

Then Nina and Eddie felt a pain in their hearts like someone was in trouble. Then Queen Jamila appear.

Queen Jamila: (Worry tone of voice) Your friends are in trouble! Hurry before the Evil One turns them in stone!

Eddie: Good timing too because detention is over.

Nina and Eddie ran out of the classroom.

Queen Jamila: Find a spell that could save your friends. Don't say too late or the spell won't work very well.

Queen Jamila disappear.

Nina and Eddie found a spell in the book and ran to the dance floor. They saw The Evil One lifting their friends in the air. Nina and Eddie said the spell and The Evil One disappear into thin air. Patricia, Amber, Mara, Jerome ,Alfie and Fabian drop on the floor.

Nina: Are you guys okay?

Fabian: Yeah we're all fine.

Eddie: Good thing that me and Nina came here just in time or all of you would have turn into stone.

Patricia: I wouldn't say that you two came just in time.

Eddie: Why would you say that?

Patricia: Look at Joy.

Everybody turn and saw Joy was turned into stone.


	14. Chapter 14

Joy was turned into stone.

Patricia: Is she still alive?

Nina: Yeah I could still feel her presents. Don't worry Patricia. Eddie and I will try to find a spell to free Joy.

Eddie and Nina turn through the pages of the book.

Nina: This spell undos all evil magic. Let's say it together, Eddie.

Nina and Eddie: In the power of The Chosen Ones we use this power to break you free from this spell!

Nina and Eddie started glowing. So did Joy.

Mara: I think it working.

They finish saying the spell

Eddie: It didn't work!

They said the spell 3 more time.

Nina: I feel weak.

Eddie: Me too.

Eddie: One more time.

Mara: No! You two look so weak you need your strength . The Evil One may come anytime.

Jerome: Mara is right. You two look as pale as Edward Cullen.

Nina: Let's ask Queen Jamila for help. Queen Jamila!

Queen Jamila appear.

Queen Jamila: You 2 came too late. No spell from this book could free her. Unless if you find my crown and sceptre.

Eddie: There has to be another way! We can't just leave her like his!

Queen Jamila: Well there is one way but it going to be hard to free her.

Nina: How?

Queen Jamila: Talk to her. Say something to her that may touch her heart. It going to be very hard because her heart is turn into stone. She could still hear you.

Fabian: Is there another way!

Nina: Yeah but it not going to be easy.

Patricia: Tells us! She not just my friend. She all of our friend.

Nina: Talk to her. Tell her something that might touch her heart.

Patricia: Joy you're my best friend you always were and you will always will be. Please Joy you can break his spell. Your strong, and smart.

Nina: Come on Joy. We can't do this without you. Without you we will never found the mask.

Fabian: Without you sibuna would have died because of Senkhara.

Eddie: And Senkhara would have took control of me.

Amber: Come on Joy we almost lost you once and we're not losing you again.

Nina and Patricia started crying. So did the rest of them.

Alfie: There were times that we through that you were the girl mean but you proved us wrong. You show us that you were trustworthy.

Mara: Come you're not just Patricia best friend your mines.

Jerome: You save Fabian life there no words to put that on how awesome you are.

Nina: Nothing working.

Mara: We better go before we're missed.

They left for their next class.

Ms. Valentine: You guys are late. Where Joy wasn't she with you guys?

Patricia: Umm. Joy's parents pick her up because her uncle died and Joy and her uncle are really close and she wants to go to his funeral.

Ms Valentine: Poor thing.

Mick: Hey Patricia do you know when she will be back? I need to ask her something.

Patricia: I don't know when she will be back.

School was over and everybody went back home. Mick was the first one to enter the house.

Trudy: Mick could you give me a hand with the grocery.

Mick: Sure!

Trudy: I will be right back I need to get my purse from my car.

Mick got down to pick up the grocery. Then Sibuna walks in.

Nina: Good nobody is home. So how are we going to free Joy? She is still turned into stone. This is all my fault if I came sooner. The Evil One wouldn't turn Joy into stone.

Eddie: No it my fault if I listen to Queen Jamila. The Evil One wouldn't took control of me and we wouldn't get detention.

Fabian: Don't blame yourself. You 2 did anything you can. Now both of you go get some rest you still look pale and worn out. We will go to the the library at night when everybody is sleeping unless if you two are still worn then we will go tomorrow.

Mara: I still can't believe there a secret passageway in the library.

Amber: Well believe it because you're life is in danger.

Mick heard the whole conversation they had. Mick crawls to the laundry room.

Mick: ( whispers to himself) Joy is still here. I don't believe it. I have to get there before they do.

Trudy: Mick who are you talking to.

Mick: Nobody just talking to myself.

Mick and Trudy walk to the kitchen together.

Eddie: What for dinner?

Trudy: For you and Nina chicken soup and for everybody else tacos. You two look sick are you sure you're feeling alright. You two could barely stand up.

Nina: We're just hungry.

Trudy:(Touched their foreheads) You're not running a fever. Maybe you two are just hungry. Oh Eddie your dad wants to talk to you.

Eddie: Sure I'm on my way.

Eddie went to to Mr. Sweet office.

Eddie: Yeah dad you want to me. Could you make this quick I'm tired and hungry.

Mr. Sweet: Yeah i could see that. I want to talk to you about the Osirion.

Eddie: You don't have I read it all in a book Gustav let me borrow there was a chapter about the Osirion.

Mr. Sweet: I also want to talk about a club I want you to join it called Secret Society. Victor is in charge of it. I think it best if you join unless if you don't want then it fine with me.

Eddie remembers the video chat that Victor had with his dad.

Eddie: I think I will have to come back to you on that.

Eddie leaves.

After dinner. Eddie told sibuna and they agree that Eddie won't join the club will be the best for sibuna.

Fabian: We will find a way to free Joy because Nina and Eddie still look worn out.

Nina: Did you finish the dance.

Fabian: Yeah we have to play this weird egyptian sport.

Nina: Okay so tomorrow we will go to the library.

Mick heard their conversation.

Victor: It 10 o'clock you know what that means you have 5 minutes then I want to hear a pin drop.

Mick wait till everybody fallen asleep and went to the library

Mick: Where's the secret passage way.

He looks everywhere. Then saw the bookshelf. Then remember what his best friend from Australia said to him about the secret annex in the diary of Anne Frank . He was about to open it. Then he heard a noise. He went to go hide. Rufus and Senkhara walk in.

Senkhara: Tomorrow will be the day Nina and Eddie will be history and Patricia and Fabian will be on our side.

Mick: (Whispers to himself) Why does she want Nina and Eddie dead and why are Patricia and Fabian important.

Rufus: Let's go and find the crown and sceptre.

Senkhara: We need to take control of Queen Jamila kids first. So that mean we need to take control of Patricia and Fabian.

Rufus: Let find the map.

They search hours Mick was almost falling asleep.

Rufus: It not here.

Senkhara: Don't worry I just remember something once Queen Jamila kids remember their life in the palace. They could sense where the crown and sceptre are. Let go.

They left. Mick got of his hiding place. Open the book shelf.

Mick: Oh My Gosh.

Mick saw Joy.

Mick: Joy you have turn into stone. I heard about the Evil One. I can't believe he did this to you. I wish I told you how I feel about you sooner. I was planning to you how I feel when you were going to help me with the blog after school. First I was about to tell you how a great blogger you are. Then I will joke around with you and mention what almost happened in Egypt. Then ask you out. I think I always like you I just didn't know it. When I saw you in prom I was happy to see. It felt like I didn't see you in years. Your just so different from other girl. I finally told you how I feel. You're the reason I join the school blog. I bet you're even listening. Bye Joy.

Mick kiss Joy on the check. Then Joy started to glow.

Mick: What happening?

Joy started to glow more and more and more.

Joy: Mick.

Joy pass out.

Mick: Don't worry I got you.

Mick carries her to her room. The Evil One saw everything.


	15. Chapter 15

Nina and Eddie both dream about Mick saving Joy. They both woke up. Eddie saw Mick going to bed.

Eddie: So it wasn't just a dream.

They both went back to sleep. Then they had a dream about the day of the fire when Amanda and Dan died. They both saw two shadows starting the fire.

One of the Shadow: We did as we were told. Now were free from the Evil One.

Then the fire started to get bigger and bigger. Nina and Eddie woke up.

Nina: So the fire didn't happen by itself.

Patricia wakes up and saw Joy.

Patricia: Joy how did you get here?

Joy: (still sleepy) Mick brought me back here.

Mara and Patricia: Mick!

Patricia: This is bad.

Patricia runs down stairs and finds Nina and Eddie talking to each other.

Patricia: Bad news guys.

Eddie: If it about Mick knowing about the library. Yeah we already know. We had dream about it.

Nina: It get worse the Evil One saw him so now his life is endangered.

Patricia: I got to talk to Joy about this.

Patricia ran up stairs. Mick saw her run upstairs.

Mick: Patricia! I need to talk to you.

Patricia: No time.

Mick sees Nina and Eddie.

Mick: I need to talk to you two.

Nina: What is it.

Mick: This is going to sound stupid but there a ghost lady and a dude wanting to kill you two.

Nina: How did the ghost and the guy look like look like.

Mick: Well the ghost lady had brown hair and gray pale skin. She had a crown a in her head. The guy had light brown hair and I think blue eyes looks like he is in his 40s and he had black on.

Nina: Oh my gosh.

Mick: Nina if your scared tell someone before you get hurt. You too Eddie.

Nina: I'm not scared.

Mick: Oh and another thing.

Victor: Why are you three not in school. Everybody left now.

Nina: You can tells us later Mick because right me and Eddie can't afford getting in trouble.

Nina and Eddie runoff to the door.

Mick: Wait! What I'm about to tell you is really important.

Eddie: Bye Mick!

Nina and Eddie saw the rest of the sibuna gang in the drama classroom.

Nina: Hey guys Rufus and Senkhara are back and they want revenge on me and Eddie.

Jerome: That impossible we saw the mask destroy Rufus and Senkhara.

Nina: Well Mick said he saw 2 people and it sounded like he describe Rufus and Senkhara.

Mara: Well he never seen Senkhara or Rufus. So how do you know that he talking about them.

Patricia: Mara right. There a lot of guys and ghost in this world he could be talking about anybody. So don't worry.

Eddie: Did we mention that their revenge plan is to kills us.

Patricia: No you forgot to mention that little detail.

Fabian: Eddie do you still have the picture of Senkhara.

Eddie: Yeah it is still in my camera. Which I have right now.

Fabian: Good.

Fabian sees Mick.

Fabian: Mick could you come here for a second.

Mick: Yeah.

Eddie: Is this the ghost that you were telling me and Nina about.

Eddie shows him the picture.

Mick: Yeah that her. Good you told them about the ghost because their also involve. (Points to Patricia and Fabian.)

Jerome: What do you mean?

Mick: Well they said something about kidnapping Patricia and Fabian and turning them on their side. They think their Queen Jamila kids. What going on I want to know?

Sibuna told him everything.

Nina: Why were Rufus and Senkhara at the library?

Mick: To find a map. They left because Senkhara remember that when Queen Jamila's kids memory comes back they can sense the crown and sceptre.

Nina: We have to find a plan to keep Patricia and Fabian safe.

Mick: Think fast because their planning on killing you two and kidnapping Fabian and Patricia today.

Fabian: I think the best thing for Nina and Eddie to keep their distance away from each other. The closer you two are the more easier you two are to find.

Mara: I agree.

Joy: Me too. I also think you and Patricia should keep your distance away from each other. Your life is just as in danger as them.

Fabian: Good point.

Amber: So are we going today to the library to figure out the egyptian game.

Patricia: Amber!

Amber: What!

Patricia's eyes point to Mick.

Mick: I saw the secret passageway and I think I know the rules of the games. I was learn about egyptian games in Australia. That has to be that hardest game to past. I could help you guys if you want.

Nina: Sure but if you're wrong the wrong door will open. We will go to the library after class.

Meanwhile the Secret Society played the game and lost.

Victor: I thought you knew how to play the game!

Ms. Robinson: I do!

Victor: Then how come the wrong door open!

Mr. Sweet: Calm down both of you two.

Victor: Okay but we better find the crowns and the sceptre before those brats do.

They left. As Nina and Fabian walk to the library. A guy comes up to them.

Guy: Hey you two won free tickets to see a movie of your choice only today at 7 O'clock.

Nina: How did we win?

Guy: You won by being 20th person I saw to walk past here.

The guy gives them their movie tickets. Then he leaves and takes of the mask. It was Rufus. Nina and Fabian met up with sibuna and Mick at the secret passageway.

Mick: Okay to win this game you have to pass the ball to the right person.

Nina: Look one of the door are already open. Victor must have played and lost. We better get this right this is are finally task.

Mick told everybody what to do. Then the started on playing the game. Then a door started opening but nothing was there.

Mick: I'm sorry.

Robert's voice: The treasure isn't in this room but it is hidden somewhere in the house but this room is useful for something else.

Nina: It not here come on let go and search tomorrow.

Nina does the sibuna sign.

Nina: Sibuna.

Everybody except Mick does the sibuna sign and say sibuna.

Nina: Mick do you want to be in the club we really need your help.

Mick: ( Sibuna sign) Sibuna.

They all left. Joy stay behind and stop Mick. Then kisses him on the lips.

Joy: I heard what you said about me yesterday and I really like you too.

Mick smiles and walks her back to Anubis House.


	16. Chapter 16

Eddie and Fabian were getting ready for their date.

Eddie: So where are you taking Nina?

Fabian: I'm taking her to the movies. Where are you taking Patricia?

Eddie: She thinks I'm taking her out for pizza and to see a movie but I'm really taking her to see a concert.

Fabian: What concert?

Eddie: Sick Puppies. I won the tickets in a radio show.

Fabian: Is that why you two are meeting up at Pizza Palace?

Eddie: Yeah. I didn't wanted to ruin the surprise.

Nina and Fabian left for the movies. Later Eddie left also. Patricia was about to leave but Victor stop her.

Victor: Miss. Williamson you have a phone call in Mr. Sweet's office it your dad.

Patricia: Wait? What? Why didn't my dad called me on my cell phone?

Victor: I don't why don't you ask him.

Patricia walk to Mr. Sweet's office and pick up the phone.

Patricia: Hello? Dad.

Nobody answer back. Patricia wait for 2 more minutes and still nobody answer. So she hung up. She looks at the clock.

Patricia: I'm late.

Patricia calls Eddie.

Patricia: Eddie. I'm sorry but I'm running a little late my dad called and-

Eddie: Don't worry at least you're not locked in the bathroom this time. Don't be sorry Yacker. I'm not mad at you one bit because I love you.

Patricia smiles.

Patricia: I love - Mmmm.

Rufus cover Patricia' s mouth and throws her in his car.

Eddie: Patricia are you okay? Patricia?

Rufus see her phone.

Rufus: Hello Eddie or should I call you osirion. Do you remember me?

Eddie remember that voice.

Eddie: Leave her alone!

Rufus: I will you just have to come to the barn.

Eddie runs to the barn. Then Rufus went through Patricia's contacts on her phone and finds Nina's phone number and calls her.

Nina: Hi Patricia.

Rufus:Guess again.

Nina: Rufus?

Rufus: Yes. You better go to the barn right now before the movie starts. I have you friend Patricia.

Nina: Leave her alone!

Rufus: Funny that what your protector said I thought you two were opposite but I guess I was wrong maybe you 2 have one thing in common but unlike you Eddie just ran off when he heard Patricia was on her away to the barn but your still here listening to me on what I have to say. Anubis chose a very good Osirion it a shame he going to die today.

Nina hear Patricia's voice and Nina hang up.

Fabian: I already brought the popcorn. Now all we have to do is watch the movie.

Nina: Bad news. I just got a call from Rufus and he kidnapped Patricia and he already called Eddie to come to the barn and to save her. He planning on killing him tonight. Lets go right now.

Fabian: How do you know that?

Nina: Rufus called me from Patricia's phone. We have to hurry before he turns Patricia on his side and kills Eddie.

Fabian: We need to call for some help!

Nina: There no time Patricia is already at the barn and Eddie is probably halfway there.

They ran out of the movie theater. Later Eddie open the door to the barn and sees Patricia.

Patricia: Eddie you have to go it a trap!

Eddie: What?

Eddie turns around and sees Senkhara.

Senkhara: Hello osirion remember me?

Senkhara hit Eddie with a struck of lightning. Eddie falls to the ground.

Patricia: Eddie!

Senkhara: My power aren't as strong as they use to be since you banish me. Just one more struck and it will be the end of you.

Senkhara was about to hit Eddie. Then Nina and Fabian walk in.

Nina: Leave him alone.

Senkhara: Nice for you two to drop by.

Rufus grabs Fabian and ties him up. Senkhara tries to hit Nina but she dodged her attract and then my accident she calls Amber.

Amber: Nina? How your date?

Amber later hear Nina screaming for help then hears Senkhara voice. Later Amber tells Sibuna what she hears.

Alfie: I think there at the barn.

They call the police then ran off to the to the barn. Victor follows them.

Later Senkhara hit Nina she falls to the ground right next to Eddie and Eddie started to closing his eyes.

Nina: Eddie stay awake please.

Amber: Their in here.

Senkhara: Their here and now the jock is in their side. Come on lets go.

Rufus pick up Patricia and Fabian and throw them in the car. Victor sees Rufus.

Victor: Rufus Zeno that impossible.

Sibuna walk in and saw Eddie and Nina on the floor. Nina started closing her eyes. Sibuna ran to Eddie and Nina. Eddie's eyes were closed already.

Alfie: Wheres Fabian and Patricia?

Nina: (Weak tone) Rufus took them please save them.

Nina started to close her eyes.

Mara: Nina stay awake.

Nina: Look at Eddie's sketchbook and my story book it would help you guy to know about Queen Jamila. and also find the crowns and sceptre for us.

Nina closes her eyes.

Amber: Are they died?

Mara: No I could still feel a small heart beat on their neck.

Later the ambulance came and took them to the hospital.

Joy: So what the plan?

Mara: I could always track down Fabian if he still got his phone.

Mara look at her laptop and found found Fabian still has has his phone.

Mick: Fabian is my best friend and going to go get him.

Jerome: Don't go he too dangerous.

Mick leaves.

Joy: Mick you can't go by yourself. I'm coming with you.

Joy holds his hand.

Amber: You two are together after this is over everybody in Anubis house should have a date night.

Mick and Joy leave the hospital

Mara: Okay I have a plan. Amber and Alfie you two stay here just in case Eddie and Nina wake up from coma because knowing them they will try to escape from the hospital to save Patricia and Fabian. Jerome and I will go back to Anubis house and find the books Nina was talking about. ~Sibuna~

Amber, Alfie and, Jerome: ~Sibuna~.

Meanwhile Rufus took Fabian and Patricia to a secret passageway underground.

Rufus: Tomorrow at midnight you will turn evil. I should call you be your real names Asim and Meskhenet.


	17. Chapter 17

Amber and Alfie stayed at the room where Nina and Eddie are at. Amber started to cry.

Amber: What if they don't make it?

Alfie gives a comfort hug to Amber.

Alfie: The doctor said that they're going to be find and they could wake up in any time.

Amber: You're right come on lets go and get something to eat.

Later Senkhara saw that Nina and Eddie were still alive.

Senkhara: Their still alive! Well that all going to change.

She lifted her pawns of her hands and point at Eddie and Nina but before she was about to shot at Nina and Eddie but a bright light came. The same bright light that save Eddie and Nina from the Evil One . Senkhara saw the bright light.

Senkhara: What is this!

The bright light came and hit Senkhara and made her disappear for now.

Meanwhile Mara and Jerome look through the books Nina told them.

Mara: Wow! Nina is a very good writer. She will be a good children's author. When she grows up.

Jerome: Who knew Eddie was a good artist.

Mara: How Nina describe Asim and Meskhenet personality doesn't fit Fabian and Patricia's personality at all.

Jerome: They also anything don't look like Queen Jamila or King Shabaka.

Mara: Since Queen Jamila send them to the future maybe she use her magic to change their looks and personalities.

Jerome: Yeah maybe.

Victor heard their conversation and went right up to them.

Victor: What are you 2 doing. Give me does notebooks.

Victor takes the notebooks.

Meanwhile Senkhara comes back to Rufus secret hideout.

Rufus: Did you get Nina and Eddie powers?

Senkhara: No they're still alive. When I tried to kill them a bright light came and hit me.

Rufus: Don't worry I just found out you get more power of the crown and sceptre if you turn Queen Jamila's kids on your side during a full moon. Guess what today is?

Senkhara: (Smiles) A full moon.

Rufus You're right.

Fabian: A full moon! How is a full moon important!

Senkhara: You will find out in midnight.

Patricia: Lets us go right now!

Rufus: We will let you go right after we turn you evil.

Rufus and Senkhara started laughing.

Meanwhile Joy and Mick started looking for Fabian and Patricia.

Joy: Occurring to Mara's laptop Fabian should be right here.

Mick: But he not.

Joy: Maybe he drop his phone. Lets look for his phone.

Mick and Joy started looking for Fabian's then Amber called Joy.

Amber: I have good news Trudy thinks you're in the hospital. So she told us that we can all send the night at the hospital to check in on Eddie and Nina. So now you don't have to worry about Victor.

Joy: Amber just told me good news.

Mick: Yeah I heard her. No wonder Victor didn't calls us yet.

Joy: Look there a door underground.

Mick opens the door. They went down the stairs and saw a long hallway. They walk to the hallway. Then they saw Patricia and Fabian in a circle cover with candles. They also saw Rufus with a book in his hand.

Rufus: Less than a minute left.

Joy:(Whispers to Mick) We came too late.

Rufus turns around because he heard a noise.

Mick: Shhh.

Rufus: Who there!

Senkhara: Just ignore whose ever out there we will destroy them later.

Rufus said the spell and a portal started opening in the air lifting Patricia and Fabian. They went inside. Then the portal return them back.

Senkhara: You said the spell wrong!

Rufus: I did not. How come the portal return?

A voice in a portal came out of nowhere.

Voice: Their not Queen Jamila's kids.

Rufus: How come The Evil One magic didn't work on them and how come they save Nina and Eddie's life.

Queen Jamila appear.

Queen Jamila: The Evil One powers weren't as strong their love for the chosen one and the osirion. That why. I know who are my own kids are and that not them.

Senkhara: Hello little sister last time I saw you. You, Anubis ,and Amneris banish me from Egypt.

Rufus: She your sister?

Queen Jamila: Yes. We banish her because she was suppose to be queen but the power got into her head. We had no choice. We banish her 2 years before the twins were born.

Queen Jamila disappear. Later Rufus and Senkhara heard a noise.

Senkhara: I see them.

She uses her powers to lift Joy and Mick up in the air and bring them to her. Then she uses her powers to make them disappear.

Patricia: Joy!

Fabian: Mick!

Rufus: You two shut up!

Meanwhile Nina and Eddie were in a coma but woke up when they heard Robert and Sarah's voice. In the corner they saw Amber and Alfie sleeping but straight ahead they saw 2 little kids. They look like 6 years old. They recognize the kids from their dreams . They were Queen Jamila's kids.


	18. Chapter 18

Eddie and Nina see Queen Jamila's kids.

Nina: Your Meskhenet and Asim. Your Queen Jamila's kids.

Meskhenet: Your right. Come and follow us.

Eddie: Where are you taking us.

Asim: To our crowns we need to put them on to sense our mommy's crown and sceptre. Hurry before your friends wake up and then they will try to stop you that why they're here to stop you just in case you wake up. Their worry about your health.

Nina and Eddie follow Asim and Meskhenet. They ran to the exist.

Nina: Could you 2 slow down. Eddie and I are a little tired.

Meskhenet: I thought you two were strong not weak.

Eddie: We just woke up from coma and just because we're the chosen and the osirion doesn't mean we're made from steel.

Asim: Well we need to hurry before anybody notice us. Unless you have a better plan.

Right behind them was a door that said Doctors' uniform.

Nina: I got a plan.

Eddie and Nina got a uniform.

Meanwhile Fabian and Patricia figure out a plan to escape.

Fabian: I will distract Rufus and Senkhara then you will make a break for it.

Patricia: No I'm not leaving you here.

Fabian: Then have a better idea.

Patricia remember the record app on Fabian's iphone.

Patricia: Yeah give me your phone.

Fabian gives her his phone.

Fabian: What your plan?

Patricia: Rufus is in the other room right.

Fabian: Right.

Patricia: Just follow my l my lead.

Fabian follow her lead and record their voice on his app.

Patricia: Come on lets get out of here.

Fabian and Patricia tiptoe to the door. Patricia trip and Rufus saw them trying to escape.

Rufus: You two come back here!

Fabian help Patricia up and they both started running. Rufus ran after them. Rufus got Patricia's arm and started to pull her to the underground door. Fabian found a branch and hit him in the head. He let go of Patricia and they both ran to a taxis.

Meanwhile Jerome and Mara went to the hospital to tell them the bad news about Victor.

Mara: Wake up you guys!

Amber and Alfie woke up.

Alfie: It too early. This better be important.

Mara: Victor saw Nina and Eddie's notebooks and took them away from us.

Amber: This is bad! You guys should be careful next time!

Alfie: Amber!

Amber: I'm sorry I didn't get enough sleep last night. I'm cranky if I don't get my 8 hours. At least we did our job.

Jerome: Really then how come I see two empty bed.

Mara: They woke up from a coma!

Alfie: They must have woke up when we were sleeping.

Mara: They must have woke up to save Patricia and Fabian.

Jerome: Lets go and look for them right now.

Mara: No I will call Joy maybe they seen Nina and Eddie.

Mara calls Joy.

Mara: She not picking up.

Alfie: I will call Mick then.

Alfie calls Mick.

Alfie: He not picking up.

Patricia and Fabian walk in.

Patricia: They're not going to pick up.

Fabian: Senkhara made them disappear.

Amber: How I am I glad to see you two.

Everybody hugs Patricia and Fabian. Patricia and Fabian told them what to them. They all decide to go back to Anubis house because they think Eddie and Nina are there.

Eddie, Nina, Asim, and Meskhenet arrive at Anubis House.

Nina: We're finally here.

Eddie: Yeah we have been here sooner if somebody didn't took too long eating their snack.

Asim: I'm sorry I just love playing with my food. It wasn't all my fault we were stop by doctor

because they thought you two were real doctor.

Nina: You guys never told us who your parents from the future are.

Meskhenet: That something you need to find out for yourself.

Eddie: Do we need a ruby to activate your mom's crown.

Asim:You are talking about the Anubis crown that is very different from my mommy's crown. We will show you where the our crowns are I could sense them.

Meskhenet: Asim we better go somebody is coming. ( Point to the window and saw Fabian, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, Amber, and Alfie outside the house.)

Asim: We will come back later. When you two are alone.

Nina: Don't go they are on our side. You guys can trust them.

Victor: Who down their.

Victor starts coming down the stairs. Asim and Meskhenet escape from the back.

Eddie:We escape from a hospital, stole doctors uniforms, and buy them lunch so they can leave.

Nina: Looks like it.

Victor: Why are you two here? Both of you two will clean this house.

Victor went upstair.

Patricia: There you two are and why are you dressed as doctor.

Nina: It a long story. Could you help us find the crowns.

Fabian: Before we started searching we need to tell you something me and Patricia aren't Queen Jamila's kids.

Eddie: We know.

Patricia: How do you two know?

Nina: We already met her real kids.

Patricia: What? When?

Eddie: In the hospital that why we left. They were going to tells us where the crowns are.

Mara: Where are they?

Nina: They got scared when they saw you guys and heard Victor's voice.

Amber: I could understand being scared at Victor but us. Did you guys told them we're the good guys.

Eddie: Yeah but they didn't listen to us.

Nina: Where Joy and Mick?

Patricia: Senkhara use her powers to make them disappear. What if there dead.

Nina: Their not I could still sense them.

Then Queen Jamila appear.

Queen Jamila: To save your friends you need to find my crown and sceptre. Your magic won't free them.

Nina: Are they okay?

Queen Jamila: Their find because their together.

Eddie: One more thing.

Queen Jamila: I have no time to answer your questions. Goodbye.

Queen Jamila leaves.

Nina: Queen Jamila's kids say they will come back when we're alone. So this Thursday I won't be going to the mall and shop for my prom dress. I will stay here and wait for Asim and Meskhenet.

Amber: No Nina you have to go to the mall.

Patricia: Prom? Who can think of prom when Joy and Mick have disappear.

Nina: Well Patricia your going to have to go to the mall if you want to save Joy and Mick.

Eddie: I will stay behind too.

Nina: No Eddie I don't want you to miss the only day you can by your suit.

Eddie: Nina you can't do this without me.

Fabian: Eddie right.

Meanwhile Senkhara and Rufus figure out who are Queen Jamila's kids are.

Rufus: In this book it said the royal family of Egypt have a birth mark of a crown on their right shoulder.

Senkhara: So we will check on every kids shoulder.

Evil One then appear.

Evil One: You're wasting your time. I already know who Queen Jamila's kids are. I'm just waiting for the right time to kidnapped them.

Senkhara: What do you mean?

Evil One laughs and leaves.


	19. Chapter 19

Thursday

Amber: Are you sure you guys want to stay here?

Nina: Yeah I'm sure. I will just wear the same dress as I wear to prom last year.

Eddie: I will wear the suit that I wear last year to prom. I wasn't here last so no body wouldn't notice.

Trudy walks in.

Trudy : Come Amber the taxi is waiting. Are you sure you two are alright by yourself ? Since Victor is away for important meeting. There would be no one to look after you two. I could alway stay here and make you some chicken soup if you guys are that sick. Ms. Robinson could always chaperone them.

Nina: No Trudy we could take care our self.

Trudy: Okay just call if you need me.

Trudy leaves.

Eddie: So what do we do now?

Nina: Mara said Victor took our notebooks so lets go to his office and look for them.

Eddie and Nina went to his office. They check the drawers at his desk.

Nina: It not here.

Eddie: Check in other drawers behind his desk.

Nina check behind the desk and it was there. Then they heard footsteps.

Eddie: I guess the secret society meeting got out a little early.

Nina: You go hide behind the door. I will hide under his desk.

They his. Later Victor drop his pen and he kneels down and is about to get his pen. Nina tries not to breath. Then the phone rang downstairs. Victor goes downstair and gets the phone.

Nina and Eddie get out of their hiding places.

Nina: I thought I was going to get caught.

Eddie: I know good thing I called Anubis house just in time.

Nina and Eddie leave Victor's office. Later Victor went to his office and started looking for the notebooks. Victor calls Mt. Sweet and told them they had to continue the meeting without the notebooks.

Victor goes downstairs and sees Nina and Eddie sitting on the couch.

Victor: What are you two doing here aren't you 2 suppose to be at the mall with the others.

Nina: Eddie and I didn't feel so good so we decide to stay home.

Victor: Good thing you two stay behind now I could yell at you two!

Eddie: For what for not going to the mall.

Victor: No for escaping from the hospital and for stealing doctors uniforms. I want you two to write a handwritten apology to the hospital and give back the doctors uniform and if I hear or see you two get into any trouble you two will be packing your bags back to America! Got that!

Eddie and Nina: Yes.

Victor leaves.

Nina: Whoa I never got into this much trouble in my life.

Eddie: I have that why my mom sent me to boarding school.

Nina: For now lets not worry about that. Lets wait for Asim and Meskhenet.

Nina and Eddie waited for Asim and Meskhenet then they started looking at their notebooks.

Nina: So how did you know when to call Victor?

Eddie: We couldn't stay at his office tomorrow and you need help.

Nina: Team Osirion and Chosen One.

Nina and Eddie high five each other then their bracelets started glowing.

Nina: What happening?

Eddie: I don't know?

The doorbell rang. It was Asim and Meskhenet.

Meskhenet: Hi nice to see you.

Nina: Show us where your crowns are before our friends come.

Asim: Show us the room is first.

Eddie: What room?

Meskhenet: The empty room that you found in the cellar.

Nina: How do you know about that?

Asim: Those bracelets does just give you more power. It also gives you a connection with us. We need to see this room before we find the crowns.

Nina: Why is the room important?

Asim: There no time.

Nina and Eddie show them the room.

Eddie: We showed you guys the room. Now tell us what is this room important.

Meskhenet: This room has magic with my mom crown and sceptre it could help her turn back to human. That means she wouldn't be a ghost no more.

Nina: Okay. Now show us where your crowns are.

Evil One appear.

Evil One: Change your plans Chosen One.

Meskhenet: I'm scared.

Evil One lifted Nina and Eddie up in the air.

Eddie: You two run! Get out of here!

Asim: Come on Meskhenet!

Meskhenet: You don't need our help. You just need to try hard to look for them. You're the chosen one and the osirion you can do any when you put your minds to it.

Asim and Meskhenet run out of room and leave. Nina and Eddie are getting weaker and weaker.

Evil One: I always dream this day we come.

Evil One open the dark hole. Is about to drop Nina and Eddie into the dark hole. Then a bright light came again and made the Evil One disappear. Nina and Eddie drop in the ground.

Eddie: Are you okay?

Nina: I'm fine. Did you just see that bright light? What was that?

Eddie: I don't know but I use to see that bright light a lot in my dreams. I use to draw that bright light in my notebook when I was a kid.

Nina: Me too. When I use to have nightmares when I was a little kids and that bright light use to save me. I use to write about that bright light.

Eddie: Maybe that just a chosen one and osirion thing.

Nina: Yeah maybe.

Patricia: Look there they are!

Nina and Eddie turn around and Sibuna was right behind him.

Patricia: What are you two doing here?

Eddie: Asim and Meskhenet told us to come here.

Nina: The Evil One came after us. The kids are safe.

Fabian: Good thing you two are alright. Come on get up we got a surprise for you two.

Mara and Jerome put a blindfold on them.

Eddie: Is this a good surprise because last time I wear a blindfold my head was almost cut off.

Patricia: You don't have to worry about that this time.

Alfie: Come on trust us.

Amber: Nina and Eddie just follow my voice you 2 will be find.

Nina and follow Amber's voice and went to the living room.

Amber: You can take them off now.

Nina and Eddie took them off. They saw prom dress and a suit.

Nina: You guys shouldn't have.

Mara: It was all Amber's idea.

Amber: So do you like.

Nina: Yes!

Eddie: Yeah.

Amber: I know.

Nina: I can't take this.

Eddie: Neither can't I.

Mara: We all pitch in. You two deserve it.

Jerome: Martin and Miller you two are going to prom and wear those outfits.

Nina: Okay we will wear them.

Victor goes into the living room .

Victor: Everybody go to your room except for Nina and Eddie you two will stay behind and wash the dishes.

Nina and Eddie were washing the dishes.

Eddie: So are we going to tell them about the bright light we saw.

Nina: No in my story it said it wouldn't save me if I told people. Who knows what will happen if it doesn't come and save us.

Eddie: I agree.


	20. Chapter 20

Nina and Eddie went to their rooms. Meanwhile Mick and Joy are trying to figure out where they were.

Mick: Where are we?

Joy: I don't know but I don't like it here. It cold, dark, and creepy.

Mick: You're cold. Here take my jacket.

Joy: Thanks. I feel like I heard this place somewhere before.

Mick: Think were you heard this place maybe it could help us escape.

Joy thinks were she heard about this place. Then she remembers.

Joy: I heard this place in Nina's journal.

Mick: Why were you reading Nina's journal?

Joy: I was upset with her.

Mick: Well do you know a way out or not.

Joy: I don't know.

Mick: Don't worry I bet they're already looking for us.

Mick put his arm around her.

Meanwhile Victor was looking for Nina and Eddie and found them in the kitchen.

Victor: There you two are.

Nina: Yeah here we are.

Victor: Well today is prom and the prom committee need in extra pair of hands and I told them you 2 will love to help them set up the gym.

Eddie: Is this punishment for escaping the hospital and stealing the doctors uniforms.

Victor: Yes!

Victor leaves.

Eddie: Oh great all the time me and Nina are helping the prom committee we could have been looking for the crowns and sceptre.

Patricia: I don't want to go to prom. It wouldn't feel right without Joy.

Fabian: We have to go to prom because Victor said if we went to the mall and a brought prom dress or a suit. We have to go.

Nina and Eddie leave meanwhile Victor starts look for the Cup of Ankh.

Victor: Where would those kids could have hidden the cup of Ankh.

Victor remembers Nina took a time long to leave the attic in the first day of school.

Victor: The attic of course.

Victor search for the cup of ankh then found a very shallow wall and broke it. He found the cup of ankh.

Victor: The cup is finally mine.

Meanwhile Nina and Eddie walk to the gym. Ms. Valentine sees them.

Ms. Valentine: Glad you two are here. Nina you will blow up the balloons. Eddie you will help the guys hang up the decorations.

Nina and Eddie did as they were told. Later Nina heard Sarah's voice.

Sarah's voice: Nina follow my voice.

Nina: Sarah.

Sarah: Nina, hurry this is an emergency.

Nina: Ms. Valentine could I go to the restroom.

Ms Valentine: Yes.

Nina follow Sarah voice and led her to the bathroom. Then Sarah appear.

Sarah: Hello Nina.

Nina: Sarah, I miss you.

Sarah: So do I. I need to tell you something. Victor has already got his hands on the Cup of Ankh.

Nina: That impossible I hid it somewhere nobody would think to look. I have to tell Sibuna.

Sarah: You don't have to tell Eddie. My dad is going to tell him right now.

Meanwhile Eddie is putting up the decorations. Later he heard Robert's voice.

Robert's Voice: Eddie follow my voice. Hurry this an emergency.

Eddie ran out of the room. Robert's voice led him to the janitor room.

Robert appear.

Robert: Hello Eddie. Nice to see you face to face.

Eddie: So what the emergency.

Robert: It Victor. He found the Cup of Ankh.

Eddie: This is bad. Nina and I or Asim and Meskhenet will lose our life.

Robert: I know you better get the Cup of Ankh before the ceremony or it over for you and Nina. He still didn't find the crowns and sceptre.

Robert disappear.

Eddie leave. Then bumps into Nina.

Nina: Did you just talk to Robert.

Eddie: Yeah and apparently Victor has found the Cup of Ankh.

Nina: I know we better go now.

Eddie and Nina were about to leave the school then they bump into Ms. Valentine.

Ms: Valentine: I thought you two left a half an hour ago. Now you two have less than an hour to get ready for prom.

Nina and Eddie nodded and left. Meanwhile the others are waiting for Nina and Eddie to come back from the school. They were all dress up.

Amber: They should be here by now. I hope they're okay.

Fabian: Don't worry they will be here.

Mara: I have to go to the library I will be right back.

Amber: We will wait for you here.

Mara goes to the library. She bumps into Senkhara and Rufus. Rufus grabs her.

Senkhara: Maybe she is one of Queen Jamila's kids.

Rufus check her right shoulder.

Rufus: It not her.

Mara remember Senkhara.

Mara: You're the unknown ruler.

Senkhara: Smart girl but is she strong?

Rufus: Lets find out.

Mara tries to run but Rufus catches her. Mara dials Jerome by ancient . Jerome picks up.

Jerome: Mara.

Mara: Somebody help me!

Rufus: Shut up!

Rufus ties her up any put tape on her mouth.

Jerome hangs up.

Jerome: Rufus!

Amber: Did you just say Rufus?

Jerome: Rufus kidnapped Mara!

Jerome runs out of the door. The rest follow. A few minutes later Nina and Eddie went to Anubis.

Nina: Hello! Anybody home!

Eddie: They probably left for prom. Come on let's search for the cup of ankh.

Then they heard Asim and Meskhenet voice.

Nina: Did you hear that?

Asim: Nina and Eddie look for our crowns.

Eddie: Tells us were.

Meskhenet: Under the couch.

Nina ran to the couch.

Nina: Help me push this couch!

Eddie and Nina push the couch.

Eddie: Look this floor board isn't connected to the house.

They lift the floor board and saw Asim and Meskhenet crown.

Meskhenet: Put them on.

Nina: Those crowns belong to you not us.

Asim: We're you from the past.

Eddie: You gotta be joking. I think I would remember living in a palace.

Nina: That impossible then that would mean Eddie is my brother.

Meskhenet: He is not just your brother he is your twin brother. Now put on the crowns.

Nina and Eddie look at eachother.

Asim: Hurry you have to help your friends to save Mara. Rufus has her. Don't forget Mick and Joy.

They both look at each other and nodded. They both put on the crowns and disappear. Then they appear at a long beauty hallway.

Nina: Eddie where are we?

Eddie: I don't know but I gotta feeling this is not at Anubis House.

Nina: As beauty as this place is. I want to go home to save my friends.

Eddie: Nina.

Nina: What?

Eddie: How come you're wearing egyptian dress?

Nina looks down. She sees herself wearing a dress then looks at Eddie.

Nina: Eddie, you're also wearing a egyptian outfit.

Eddie: This is too creepy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank for the reviews.**

Nina and Eddie look at each other confuse.

Nina: Where are we?

Then Amneris appear behind them.

Amneris: Hello Chosen One and the Osirion.

Eddie and Nina turn around.

Nina: I seen you before. I use to see you in my dreams before I found out I was the chosen one. Then after that I didn't dream about her.

Eddie: I use to the draw her.

Amneris: My name is Amneris. We been waiting for you two.

Eddie: We?

Anubis then appear.

Anubis: Yes we. Hi My name is Anubis.

Eddie: I use to have dreams about him before I found out I was the osirion. Then I just didn't dream about him.

Nina: He looks like the person I use to describe in my story.

Anubis: We use to appear in your dreams by giving you guys signs that you were the Chosen One and the Osirion. When you use to dream about us you two use to glow and you still do when you two combine your powers together.

Eddie: Yeah that makes a lot of sense now.

Ameris: I see you two still have the gifts that your parents gave you.

Eddie: What gifts?

Anubis: Your parents gave you the gift to draw. Your sister has the gift of writing. Your gift give you clues of any questions you have or predict the future.

Nina: Could someone please tells us where we are?

Ameris: You're in the palace. It looks the same as it did when you were six. We're here because your parents send us here just in case if you find the crowns.

Nina: Now I remember this place. The library was one of my favorite place to go and I use to write on the wall. I use to make my dad read me a bedtime story and I end up falling asleep in his lap. I remember when Asim use to get in trouble. I was always the one to stop him from getting into any more trouble than he already was.

Eddie: My favorite room was the art studio. I remember I splatter the wall of my room. The maids got so mad at me. My mom and I use to draw together in the studio. I use to get Meskhenet in trouble because she always help me get out of trouble. We both end up being grounded.

Nina: Asim and I use to play tag in the palace. The maids use to get so mad at us. They told us we will never be like are parent because of our behavior.

Ameris and Anubis notice that Nina and Eddie were calling each other by their Egyptian names. They started to losing their American accent. They started to act more Egyptian.

Ameris: We better get you got of here! The longer you stay here the more you will forget about Nina and Eddie! This time there won't be a spirits for you guys to remember Nina and Eddie. Like there was for Asim and Meskhenet. Once you forget you forget! That means you will forget your friends.

Nina: How do we get out of here.

Anubis: Before you leave we need to tell you something first . Senkhara is your aunt.

Nina and Eddie: What!

Ameris: She was supposed to rule Egypt but the power got to her head. So Anubis, you're mother, and I had no choice but to banish her. We trap her in the Cup of Ankh.

Nina: Yeah sorry about that.

Anubis: If it wasn't for your brother. We would have been controlled by Senkhara again.

Nina: How did she escape? Asim banish her.

Ameris: Well at the time he didn't know how strong his powers were at the time. If you both said the spell. She would have been banished for good if you guys both said the spell.

Anubis: You have to leave now. You guys are remembering more about Egypt and less about America and England. If you forget then the ceremony will continued and you will die. You need to go back and find your mom crown and sceptre. Mick and Joy life depend on it as well.

Nina: Who Mick and Joy?

Eddie: I think Mick is the blonde with the JB haircut? Who really obsessed with sports? I think Joy is the girl that really tanned and who was trying to steal your boyfriend?

Nina: I think that them?

Ameris: Its worst than I though. Take off your crown right now! If you take them off now you will still remember your life in Egypt, America, and England! When you guy wake up you will still have your crown on. The crowns will help you sense the crown and sceptre. Save Mick and Joy first then save Mara.

Eddie: Wait, who Mara?

Nina: She the smart one, I think?

Eddie: I guess I forgot her name. So why did we have to save Mick and Joy first.

Anubis: Senkhara trap them. If you save them later then they're not going to make it. At least Mara has her friends to save her. Just take them off! We will see you again!

Eddie: Wait when we take off our crowns. Are we still going to be dress egyptian?

Anubis: Yes.

Eddie: Can I wear pants instead of a skirt than.

Ameris: (Rolls her eyes) Find.

She snap her finger. Then Eddie was wearing pant instead of a skirt.

Eddie: It something that Aladin would wear but it not skirt.

Anubis: It isn't a skirt but wearing pants would make life so much easier for me.

Ameris: ( sarcastic tone) My wonder parent why I choose King Tut over Anubis.

Anubis: You're not easy to live with either.

Eddie: Bye guys.

Ameris: Before you go. You have to also find Mask of Anubis and Cup of Ankh. Leave it in the empty room. No time to expand! You have to take of the crowns now!

Nina and Eddie took off the crowns. Eddie and Nina were passed out on the floor . Eddie woke up first.

Eddie: Nina wake up.

Nina woke up.

Eddie: Do you still remember.

Nina: Yeah. Now let's hurry and find the crown and sceptre. Mick and Joy don't have much time. It in the cellar I could sense it.

Eddie: Yeah me too.

Nina and Eddie go down to the cellar. Meanwhile the rest of the gang try to save Mara.

Jerome: Mara! Mara!

Mara: Mmmm!

Patricia: Did you hear that?

Amber: Look Rufus is getting away!

They all get their bikes and ran after him. Meanwhile Nina and Eddie try to find the crown and sceptre.

Eddie: It behind the bookshelf.

Nina put on the code.

Nina: It in this room I could feel it.

Eddie: It in this corner.

Nina: It the place where we found the amulets but I don't see the crown and sceptre.

The Nina and Eddie's necklace started glowing.

Nina: Look there a keyhole on the wall the same shape of our necklace.

They put it on the keyhole. The wall open and the crown and sceptre were there.

Nina: What do we do now!

Queen Jamila: Connect your power together.

Nina and Eddie grab on the sceptre and connect their power then they started to glow.

Meanwhile Joy and Mick were freezing to death. Later they also start to glow. Then they appear in front of Eddie and Nina.

Joy: You don't know how glad I am to see you.

Mick: Me too.

Joy and Nina huge each other.

Eddie: I thought I will never see the day when Nina and Joy became friends.

Nina almost past out in Joy arms.

Joy: Are you okay!

Mick: Eddie doesn't look too good either.

Eddie was grabbing his head.

Queen Jamila appear.

Queen Jamila: They use to much power they will be okay.

Nina: She must have trust you now. Come on let's save Mara.

Eddie: Nina did you forget about what Amneris and Anubis told us.

Nina: Eddie and I will catch up to you. You two have to help the others to save Mara.

Mick and Joy run off.

Eddie: I will distract Victor you will go get the Cup of Ankh.

Eddie distract Victor. Nina got the Cup of Ankh. Then they got the mask of Anubis. They put in the empty room. Then they bump into Senkhara and Rufus. Mara was still tied up. Right behind them

Senkhara: Their wearing Egyptian clothes and look at their right shoulder. They have a birth of a crown.

Rufus: Their Queen Jamila's kids (Sees the crown and sceptre and then looks at them) and by the looks at them they use to much power of their mommy sceptre. They looks so weak they can barely stand up.

Rufus drop Mara. Jerome runs up to her and unties her. Rufus runs up to them.

Fabian: Nina! Eddie! Run!

Nina: I'm too weak to run.

Rufus was about to grab them. Then Amneris and Anubis appear behind Eddie and Nina. Anubis was wearing the mask and Amneris had the Cup of Ankh in front of her. They move closer to Senkhara and Rufus. Senkhara and Rufus started to take step back.

Anubis: Asim and Meskhenet grab your mom's spectre and say the spell that Eddie said to banish Senkhara last time.

Nina and Eddie grab the sceptre.

Nina and Eddie: In the name of Anubis, I banish you. ( Started speaking egyptian).

Anubis, Amneris, Nina, and Eddie all use their powers to banish Rufus and Senkhara.

Rufus and Senkhara disappear.

Anubis and Amneris smile and nodded at Nina and Eddie . They disappear into thin air.

Fabian: Their gone! Finally!

Nina and Eddie pass out.

Patricia: Eddie!

Fabian: Nina!

Queen Jamila appear.

Queen Jamila: They use too much power. They will be find. When they wake up tell them to contact me.

Queen Jamila disappear. Then The Evil One appear.

The Evil One: Finally the time has come. Queen Jamila's kids are finally mines.

He opens the dark hole and lifts them up in the air.

Fabian: Why do you want to killed them!

The Evil One: Who said anything about killing.

Nina and Eddie woke up and saw them above the dark hole.

Nina: What going on!

The Evil One drops them into the dark hole. They both scream falling into the Dark hole.

Fabian: Nina!

Patricia: Eddie!

Then the dark hole closes. A few minute later the dark hole open. Nina and Eddie came back but they look different. They had bark red eyes, had a tattoo of a snake on their wrist , pale gray skin like Senkhara.

Fabian: That wasn't a dark hole.

The Evil One: You're right. If it was they would have been gone forever. It the portal of darkness and once somebody falls in they become evil for good. How is it like to be evil again Princess Meskhenet and Prince Asim.

Nina and Eddie: It good to be back.

The Evil One just smile knowing Nina and Eddie are on his that Queen Jamila can't even stop him because she doesn't have the power to use her crown and sceptre because she is a ghost.


	22. Chapter 22

Joy: Their the lost kids.

Mara: What are Nina and Eddie egyptian names again?

Fabian: Asim and Meskhenet.

Mara went online on her phone.

Jerome: What are you doing?

Mara: Researching their names meaning. Maybe it would give us a hint about them.

Fabian: That a good idea.

Mara: Asim means protector and Meskhenet means destiny.

Fabian: That makes sense. Since Eddie is Nina's protector that why his name is Asim. Since its Nina's destiny to be the chosen one that why her name is Meskhenet. If we research sooner none of this would have happen.

Evil One: Princess Meskhenet and Prince Asim you know the spell is to give me permission to use the crown and sceptre.

Nina and Eddie were about to say the spell.

Fabian: Eddie! Nina! Think about what your are doing!

Queen Jamila appear.

Queen Jamila: Asim and Meskhenet whatever you do I stilL love you because you're still my children.

Eddie and Nina: Mom.

Eddie and Nina got a headache. Then they started to turn good.

Evil One: No!

Evil One struck them with a dark lightning to make them turn evil again.

Evil One: I hate it when people get in my business! You guys look a little tired maybe you just need some sleep. Don't worry I will help you with that. In the name of darkness I put you guys to sleep for a hundred years. The 6 of dark crystals appear.

Queen Jamila: Dodge!

They all dodge. The Evil One miss everybody expect Mara. Mara fall to the ground.

Jerome: Mara!

He wrap his arms around her.

Jerome: Mara wake up!

Fabian: Jerome watch out!

The dark crystal was about to hit Jerome then Mick hits the crystal with a stick that was shaped of a bat.

Jerome: Thanks man. So you're not still mad at me for getting your girl.

Mick: I got over that since I started liking Joy.

Fabian: Hey guys I'm so glad that you guys made up but did you forget that Nina and Eddie are brainwashed by an Evil madman. We have to save them without getting hit by a dark crystal and if we do get hit we will sleep for a 100 years.

Mick started hitting all the crystals with a stick. The Evil One started getting angry and turn that stick in a snake. The snake was about to bite Mick. Mick throw it. The the Evil One hit him. Mick drops to the ground.

Joy: Mick!

Joy was about to run towards Mick.

Fabian: Joy don't go that what he want you to do.

Joy: I don't care. ( Runs up to him)

Joy try to dodge the crystals that the Evil threw at her and then later she got hit she falls next to Mick.

Amber: Joy!

Amber hide behind Alfie. The Evil One distracted Alfie by making him see snakes.

Alfie: Snakes!

Amber: What are you talking about?

Alfie get hits by the crystals and falls to the ground.

Amber: Alfie!

Then later it hits Amber.

Jerome: I can't sit here and let you hurt my friends and my girlfriend.

Jerome lays Mara in the ground.

Jerome runs toward him.

Fabian: Jerome what are you doing?

The Evil One hit Jerome and Jerome falls down.

The Evil One: Then they were 2.

Later the Secret Society came.

Mr. Sweet: What going on here? How come more than half of you if you are in the ground?

Jason: What wrong if Eddie and Nina?

Victor sees them under control of the Evil One and see them wearing the crowns.

Victor: That impossible they can't be Queen Jamila's kids.

Mr. Sweet: What? That was over hundred years ago.

Victor: They must have been reborn.

Evil One: I hate it when people get into my business.

He uses his powers to blow the Secret Society out of the room and locked the door. Then the Evil One looks at Patricia and Fabian.

Evil One: You two! Thanks to you guys my plans hasn't go as plan. I would normally will kick you guys out like the rest of the adult but I want you guys to have a painful death.

Patricia: What!

Evil One use his powers to build 2 sharp swords and gave them to Eddie and Nina.

Evil One: Asim you kill the boy and Meskhenet you kill the girl.

Fabian: I got a plan!

Patricia: What is it?

Fabian : Just run away from Nina and follow my lead.

Patricia and Fabian rans from Nina and Eddie.

Fabian: Nina!

Nina: What!

Fabian: Why don't you wanna kill? Is it just because I'm a boy and you're a girl. We all know boys are stronger than girls.

Nina: That's not true. My mom was a great warrior. She taught me everything I know.

Fabian: Really then prove.

Nina: Eddie you kill Patricia. I will kill Fabian.

Eddie: I wanna kill Fabian!

Nina and Eddie started arguing.

Patricia: You really don't think that?

Fabian: (Whispers) No remember that Queen Jamila said that was our love to save Eddie and Nina. Well I figure if I get Nina mad she would wanna fight me . Then I could talk to her and try to bring her back. You try to get Eddie mad. Then try to talk to him.

Patricia: What do I tell him.

Fabian: Talk to him like you usually do.

Evil One: You two stop arguing do as you were told.

Eddie: Yes.

Patricia: Eddie what the matter you're too much a wimple to kill a girl ?

Eddie: I am not a wimple.

Patricia: The why do you want to kill Fabian and not me?

Eddie: Nina you win.

Evil One: I told you who to kill! Follow orders.

Eddie: Shut up!

Nina tries to kill Fabian to with the sword.

Fabian: Nina this is not you! The real Nina wouldn't try to kill your friends!

Nina: You don't know anything about me!

Fabian: You're right I don't know anything about this Nina but I do know about the other Nina. She sweet and kind. That the Nina I fell in love with. She even knows the poem. I wrote to her. When I'm with you I feel that I belong in this world-.

Nina: -And that how i know I belong with you.

Nina start to get a headache. She collapsed on the ground. Nina started to turn good. Meanwhile Patricia try to get through Eddie. Patricia got caught in a bead end.

Patricia: I dare you. I triple dog dare you to kill me.

Eddie was about to stab Patricia but couldn't.

Evil One: Stab her already.

Queen Jamila appear.

Queen Jamila: You will pay what you did to them.

Evil One and Queen Jamila started to battle each other.

Patricia: I knew you couldn't do it because you said that you love me and if you really mean it you wouldn't hurt me and I never got a chance to tell because Rufus kidnapped me. I love you too.

Eddie cuts her necklace instead of stabbing her. Eddie looks at the necklace that he gave Patricia and remember why he gave it to her. Then he started to get headache and collapse in the floor next to Nina.

Fabian: You two can fight this.

Then Nina and Eddie turn back to themself. They did not have the snake tattoos no more.

Nina: What happen?

Eddie: Yeah what she said. How come I feel like I have a hangover.

Patricia and Fabian hug them. Then Nina and Eddie saw that Queen Jamila was winning the battle between The Evil One. Queen Jamila was looking very weak.

Nina: We have to help her.

They saw the sceptre on the floor by itself.

Eddie: You're thinking what I'm thinking.

Nina nodded.

Patricia: Well you have to figure out some other plan because poisonous snakes are surrounded it.

Eddie and Nina look each other thinking about what to do.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that you love my stories.**

Eddie, Nina, Fabian, and Patricia stared at the snakes.

Patricia: I just thought of something. Why don't you two use your powers to kill the snakes?

Eddie: Good idea but who's going to get the sceptre from the dead snakes.

Nina: EW! Not me!

Fabian: I think we need a new plan.

Then later Eddie and Nina heard a voice of a woman. Then a ghost appear.

Woman: Hello, I'm Louisa Frobisher-Smythe. I'm here to help you.

Nina: With the snakes?

Louisa: Yes. Eddie turn right and keep walking until your necklace starts glowing. Then you will see a keyhole as the shape of your necklace. Just put it on the keyhole.

Eddie did what he was told then he found a egyptian recorder. It was made out of wood. Eddie gave it to Louisa.

Louisa: Eddie, that isn't mines it yours. Nina has one too. It five feet away from your recorder. I ask you to get yours recorder because you know more songs than your sister.

Eddie look at the the recorder and saw Asim named crave on the recorder.

Eddie: What song should I play?

Louisa: This is no ordinary recorder is those kind of recorder poeple use a long time ago to distract the snake by making them dance. Play the 3rd song that you know. Nina while he's playing you get the sceptre.

Eddie was about to play.

Louisa: Eddie what ever you do don't mess up or the snakes will charge at you. One bite of those snakes could kill you. Good Luck.

Louisa disappear into thin air. Eddie started playing. Nina reach in and get the sceptre. Then Eddie mess up with one of the notes and the snakes charges at him. One of the snakes was about to bite Eddie but Patricia push him out of the way and bit her instead. Patricia started to turn pale.

Eddie: Patricia!

Nina: Eddie don't stop playing!

Then one of the snakes was about to bite Eddie but it bit Fabian instead of Eddie.

Nina: Fabian!

Queen Jamila: Asim keep playing and Meskhenet get the sceptre. You can't save them without saving yourself.

Eddie keep playing and Nina got the sceptre. Nina rans towards Patricia, Eddie, and Fabian. She step on a snake it was about to bite her.

Nina: Stop.

The snakes were frozen.

Eddie: How do you do that!

Nina: I don't know.

Nina ripe 2 pieces of cloth from her dress and tied it on Patricia and Fabian's snake bite.

Nina: Try to stay awake.

Fabian: What happens if we fall asleep?

Nina: I remember these snakes. Lets just says that if you fall asleep the power of sceptre won't cure you.

Nina and Eddie look at sceptre.

Nina: What are we going to do?

Eddie: Remember the emergency spell from the book.

Nina: Yeah.

Eddie: Lets say the spell.

Nina and Eddie: In the name of the royal family ,I say this spell to get rid off all evil magic in this room, Amenta Akh Abtu!

Everything in the room started glow blue.

Nina and Eddie look at eachother and smile . Then everybody who got hit by a dark crystal started waking up.

Jerome: Mara are you okay.

Mara: Yes. How about you.

Jerome: Yes.

Mara and Jerome kiss.

Mick: Joy-

Joy interrupted him by hugging him

Joy: I'm fine don't worry about me.

Amber: Alfie! I was so worried about you.

Amber kisses Alfie.

Nina and Eddie remember Fabian and Patricia. They drop the sceptre and ran up to them.

Nina: Are you two okay?

Fabian: Yeah the snakes bites are gone. It like they never bit us.

Then Eddie and Nina saw Queen Jamila on the ground. Nina and Eddie run up to her.

Eddie: You're not ghost?

Queen Jamila: It a long story.

Nina and Eddie hug Queen Jamila. Then Nina look at The Evil One he was lying on the ground.

Nina: We did it! We defected the Evil One.

Eddie and Nina took off the crowns and drop them to the ground.

Amber: Group hug!

They all hug. Then the Evil One woke up and got the crowns and the sceptre. Then he started saying a spell. Then Nina and Eddie collapse to the ground.

Fabian: What going on?

They all turn around and saw him starting a golden fire. The Evil One saw Patricia and Fabian.

The Evil One: You ruin my plan once and I won't let you do it again.

He struck them with lightning and knock them out. Mara run up to them.

Mara: Don't worry they are still alive.

Queen Jamila started to look pale.

Queen Jamila: The fire of Egypt. You guys have to save Asim and Meskhenet. I will do it myself but the fire of Egypt took almost all my energy. You better do something quick before he finished saying the spell.

Joy: What happens after?

Queen Jamila: He will throw the crowns and sceptre in the fire. Asim and Meskhenet die. If they die then the after life will take me away as a prisoner.

Queen Jamila faints.

Alfie: What do you do now?

Mara: I don't know?

They stare at the Evil One.

Evil One: If their not in my side! Then their in the way of my plans and I have no choice but to kill them! Hahaha!

** If you're wondering Amenta Akh Abtu are Egyptian words.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys I didn't just wrote this story because it was base on a dream I had. I also wrote because some people were worried that Eddie being Nina's osirian will ruin peddie and fabina next season. In my story Nina and Eddie are oppsites of being soulmates. I hope this story helps.**

Joy, Mick, Amber, Alfie, Mara, Jerome are figuring out a plan to save Nina and Eddie.

Mara: The only thing I know is that we have to put out the fire.

Alfie: I Know but how it not like we can pour water on it. It no ordinarily fire.

Amber: Too bad there no Egyptian water.

Joy: Now what are we going to do?

Mick: I don't know.

Nina and Eddie were in the ground. Then Mara notice their necklace.

Mara: I seen this necklaces before but it was a drawing.

Jerome: Where?

Mara: The fountain in front of the school. I read the history of this school and it said that Louisa made the design of the fountain. Do you think is something important. I notice the the fountain water is like a dark blue color.

Amber: Do you think it is important?

Queen Jamila woke up. She was still weak. She couldn't even get up.

Queen: (Whispering) It is important. Try to get water.

Mara: I will get it. You guys distract him.

Jerome: I got a plan. Lets play a game simpler game to dodge ball.

Alfie similes.

Amber: What?

Jerome: Just follow my lead. Mara go now.

Mara leaves.

Jerome: Hey Evil One! Do you think you're strong enough to take us?

The Evil One finish saying his spell and looks at Jerome.

Evil One: I took on The Chosen One and The Osirian. Who have powers. I could take you guys down who has no powers at all.

Alfie: Yeah right! That was probably just luck.

Amber: I bet he can't even take down a flower because he is too weak.

Joy was about say something but she notice that portal open a few feet away from Queen Jamila and started dragging her in.

Joy: Queen Jamila!

Joy grabs her and tries to drag her out of the portal.

Joy: What going on? Are Nina and Eddie dead?

Queen Jamila is still weak.

Queen Jamila: (Whispers) No but their dying. The darkness think their not going to make it. Just let me go and save yourself.

Joy: Not they need you. They need their mom.

Queen Jamila: I sent them to nice people. People that could love them.

Joy: They need you to tell them about their history and to love them. Nina and Eddie are my friends and I won't let them down.

The portal was about to drag both of them. Then Mick grab Joy.

Mick: Joy hold to Queen Jamila. That the only way to save ourself.

Jerome, Alfie, and Amber kept trash talking The Evil One. He started to get angry and 3 dark gray crystal.

The Evil One: This time I won't give up until I kill. Then no one will stop because when Mara get to the fountain, she will meet one of my servant. She probably dead right now. Queen Jamila will be a prisoner along with Mick and Joy. Fabian and Patricia, I didn't just put a knockout spell.

Amber: What do you mean?

Evil One: Lets just say when they see Eddie and Nina dead. The poison in the spell will in their hearts because they would be to hurt to see their dearest loves dead.

Jerome, Alfie, and Amber were still dodging all the crystal that the Evil One through at him.

Jerome: Leave Mara alone!

Alfie: Don't worry Jerome, Mara is probably fine.

Amber: Jerome, you know Mara. She strong when it comes to her friends.

Meanwhile Mara finally got to the fountain and sees a tall man with black hair and pale white. skin. He was a ghost.

Mara: Who are you?

Guy: Call me Seth.

Seth turn the water fountain to solid ice cold water.

Mara: What do you want?

Seth made appear a dark gray crystal.

Seth: Nothing much. I just want you dead.

He threw the dark gray crystal at her but he miss. He tried again and he miss again.

Seth: The Evil One said that she will be easy to kill.

Mara: I guess he was wrong.

Mara runs away from the next crystal he threw at her. Then she trips and falls to the ground. She couldn't get up because he foot was stuck in something then Seth walk up to her.

Seth: Maybe he was right after all.

Then a crystal appear then he started laughing.

**Also a lot of people said their not watching season 3 because Nat is leaving the show. If your one of those people please watch season 3. We don't even know whos the new actress whos playing her yet. You never know you might like her. The storyline is still going to be the same.**


	25. Chapter 25

Mara was about to get hit by a crystals. Then a mirror falling off her purse. Mara looks at the mirror.

Mara: I sure hope this works or I'm history.

Mara put the mirror in front of her. The crystals hit the mirror then hit Seth. He disappeared. Mara later got up and went to the fountain. The water of the fountain was turned into solid cold ice.

Mara: Now what am I going to do now.

Mara look at her high heels that she was wearing for prom. She took off one her heels and started breaking the ice. Then 2 medium size chunks of ice came out of the water fountain. She grabs them and ran back to Anubis house. She started a fire trying to melt the ice. Meanwhile Fabian woke up from being knockout. Fabian saw Patricia a few feet away from him. He crawls to Patricia.

Fabian: Patricia wake up.

Patricia started to wake up.

Patricia: What happen? Where am I?

Patricia and Fabian saw Joy and Mick saving Queen Jamila. Then saw Jerome, Amber, and Alfie dodging the dark gray crystals.

Fabian: Wheres Mara?

Joy: She went to get some water from that egyptian fountain outside the school. To put out the fire of Egypt. That why Jerome, Amber, and Alfie are distracting the Evil One.

Mick: I hope Mara comes back. If she doesn't it over for all of us.

Patricia: What do you mean?

Mick and Mara didn't say anything.

Fabian: Wheres Nina and Eddie?

Then in the corner of their eyes they saw Nina and Eddie on the ground.

Fabian: Nina!

Patricia: Eddie!

They ran toward them and they told them to please wake up.

Joy: It no use Mara has to come with the water to wake them up.

Meanwhile at the fireplace at Anubis House the ice finally melted. Mara put the water in a water bottle. She was about to ran to the entrance but the secret society walk in the front door.

Ms. Robinson: What are we going to do we can't leave them in their.

Jason: Didn't you said that there another way in to get to the cellar?

Victor: Yeah but we need the amulets.

Mr. Sweet: Then lets get some tools from the library.

Mara knew she couldn't go to the library because the secret society will see she remember that Nina told her where she hid the amulets. She got the amulets and went to the secret passageway. Then found the rest of the gang. The Evil One didn't saw her.

Jerome: Hey Evil One come closer and try to kill me.

Evil One move closer and leave the Egypt of Fire.

Amber: Mara Now!

Mara pour the water on the fire. It burn out. The portal disappear then Nina and Eddie woke up

Evil One: No! I'm going to kill the Osirian and The Chosen One's friends.

Queen Jamila: Not if I had anything to do!

Amber: I knew he was blushing when he said one of his servant was waiting for Mara.

Mara: He wasn't.

Jerome: You came in just in time.

Then Queen Jamila got her sceptre. Nina and Eddie got up and walk to Queen Jamila and grab on to the sceptre.

Queen Jamila: No I can do this on my own. You're too weak to fight.

Eddie: So are you

Nina: We have to banish him once in for all.

Queen Jamila: Okay. Remember that spell that I teach just in case if the Evil One kill your father and you will be Egypt only hope.

Nina: I remember.

Eddie: Me too.

The Evil One: You guys think you can stop me you guys could barely stand up.

Nina, Eddie, and Queen Jamila: In the of the royal family we banish you for life.

A portal start open and start bragging him.

The Evil One: No!

The portal closes and the Evil One was gone.

Nina: I don't feel weak anymore.

Queen Jamila: He put a spell on both of you that's when you use your powers you will be weak. Now he gone you don't have to worry about doing a simple spell and feeling like dying. You two better careful when you use your powers because one powerful spell could kill you. I must be going now.

Eddie: Where are you going?

Queen Jamila: A long time ago I use the power of the sceptre to create another world of Egypt. I send all the people I can over their. People can live in peace there. I think it time for me to go back and rule Egypt again.

Joy: My second prom and I'm wearing jeans again.

Queen Jamila: You know since you and Mick help me. You and him won't have to worry about that.

She snap her fingers and Joy was wearing a blue dress and Mick was wearing a suit.

Joy: Wow Thank you.

Mick: Yeah thank you.

Queen Jamila: Nina and Eddie, The other world of Egypt. It look almost the same as it did when you will there.

Eddie: How is it different?

Queen Jamila; We have more advanced technology.

Nina: Really!

Queen Jamila: Yeah but my point is do you want to come with me or stay here.

Nina and Eddie just look at eachother. They didn't know what to do.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Last chapter. Thank you again for all the reviews.**

Amber: Nina please don't go!

Nina: You guys go to prom. I think I should make this decision with my mom.

Everybody started leaving except Eddie.

Nina: Eddie you can go.

Eddie: No I'm staying.

Nina: What happens if we go with you!

Queen Jamila: Then you can't come back to school here next year. I will have no choice but to erase your friends and loved ones memory including yours.

Nina: So I will forget Gran and she will forget me and same goes for Fabian..

Eddie: Patricia and my mom will forget me. The saddest part is that I won't even remember them.

Nina: What happens if we stay here?

Queen Jamila: If you stay here then you can come and visit but for a little while you can't talk any of your friends like you use to when you live in Egypt because you will be too busy studying about how to rule Egypt and protect the world. One day Nina you will rule the west side of Egypt and your brother will rule the east side.

Eddie: Nina I will go if you go.

Nina: Would it be more easier to save the world in Egypt?

Queen Jamila: It will be more easier. Oh and another thing if you can't visit me in school days.

Eddie: Why?

Queen Jamila: Asim you haven't changed a bit. You're always looking in excuse to ditch school. The reason you can't come to Egypt during school days is that I don't want people to get suspicious about where you are.

Nina: Victor's dad said it our destiny to save the world. If we go to Egypt it would be more easier to save the world. I think it would be selfish of us if we stay here. I'm leaving.

Eddie: Me too.

Nina: Come on Eddie let's go say goodbye to our friends.

Queen Jamila: You can't! You have to go right away.

Eddie: Okay. If we said goodbye it wouldn't even matter because we will forget them and they would forget us.

Eddie and Nina try not to cry.

Queen Jamila open the portal. Nina and Eddie were about to go in.

Queen Jamila: Stop! Are you just going because you think it would be safer for the world.

Nina and Eddie: No not really.

Queen Jamila: Is it because you don't what to hurt me. I don't want you to feel unhappy for the rest of your life. Even if you forget them you will still have in emptiness inside. You could still visit me.

Nina: Then I change my mind I want to stay here.

Eddie: Me too.

Queen Jamila: Don't worry about the teacher I erase their memory. They won't remember anything about to today.

Queen Jamila hug both of them and said goodbye. They put the cup and mask in a safe place. Nina and Eddie got to their rooms and got ready for prom. Then Eddie saw Robert in his room and Nina saw Sarah in her room.

Eddie: So why did you want to talk to me about?

Robert: Just that you did a good job today. Oh and I want you to know that Anna came to visit you when you were in the hospital. She left after you and Nina escape.

Eddie: My mom went to visit me at the hospital.

Robert: Yeah she pretty mad at you for escaping the hospital and stealing. Well I must be going now.

Eddie: Wait! Thank you for all you help me.

Robert disappear.

Meanwhile Nina was so happy to see Sarah.

Nina: Sarah! I'm sorry that I didn't took good care of the cup you're probably mad at me.

Sarah: Nina why would I be mad I should thank you for save the cup, the mask and you're friends in the same day. I'm proud of you. You and your brother make a great team.

Nina: Without you I don't know what I will do thank you Sarah.

Sarah: No problems. Goodbye Nina

Sarah disappear.

Nina met up with Eddie. Then a piece of paper blow off a few feet away from them. Nina grabs the piece of paper.

Nina: It the missing pages of the book that we found.

Eddie: What does it said.

Nina: That most people believe that the Osirian and the Chosen One that were born in the 1990s that their the lost kids of Egypt.

Eddie: Maybe it was a good thing the page was missing.

They were on their way to the gym. Then they saw Anubis and Amneris.

Amneris: You did a good job today.

Nina: We wouldn't do it without you guys. You help us so much.

Anubis: No problem and I can't believe your friend Amber was worry that there was something between you two. That was before she found you two were twins.

Eddie: Why did you think that?

Amneris: That because he nosey! He read Amber and the rest of your friends mind that why!

Anubis: Hey you're not nosey! You want to know what to read the other kids mind just as much as I did!

They both started arguing and disappear.

Nina and Eddie started laughing.

Nina: We make a good team.

Eddie: Team Osirian and Chosen One.

Nina: No Chosen One and Osirian!

Eddie: Osirian and Chosen One!

They kept arguing until reach the gym. Mara, Jerome, Joy, Mick, Amber, and Alfie.

Joy: So are you two staying or are you here to say goodbye.

Nina:We're to stay.

Amber: YAY!

Amber hug both of them the rest join in.

Nina:Wheres Patricia and Fabian?

Amber: Their by the punch bowl their worry that you guys might leave.

Alfie: I still can't believe you two are related.

Edde: Well believe it.

Jerome started laughing.

Joy: What so funny?

Jerome: Eddie and Nina use to flirt with each other and all this time they were brother and sister. Haha.

Mara tries hard not to laugh.

Mara: Jerome it not funny.

Alfie, Mick, and Joy started laughing.

Alfie: If its not so funny then why are you trying hard not to laugh.

Mara and Amber started laughing. Eddie and Nina face started turning red. Then Nina and Eddie walk up to Patricia and Fabian.

Patricia: I'm very worry about what if they gotten kidnapped or they decide to leave.

Fabian: Maybe we should go back.

Eddie started kissing Patricia's neck. Patricia turn around and smile.

Patricia:Eddie! (Patricia hug Eddie.)Are you staying!

Eddie: Staying! I remember what you said to me when I was brainwash you said that I love you too. Oh and do you want this back.

He hands her the necklace back to her which he fix with his magic.

Patricia: You fix it.

Patricia put on the necklace and they started dancing.

Fabian: Are you staying or not! If you're leaving I will understand because-

Nina cut him off by kissing him.

Nina: I'm staying.

Fabian: That great. What about your mom?

Nina: Eddie and I could still visit her but someday me and him will have to come back and stay there forever.

As the slow dance was over Fabian, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, Joy, and Mick went to their table. Eddie and Nina went to the punch bowl.

Nina: Eddie, I think I know who the bright light is. I remember when we use to live in the palace there was always two person who always got us out of trouble.

Eddie: There's something I need to tell you the day of the fire that I told you about. Well I was running toward Amanda trying to save her before I pass out I saw the the bright light I didn't tell anybody because people thought I was a weird because could see ghost.

Nina: I would rather be weird then crazy people in school use to call me that. I think that bright light is our father .

Eddie: So he was the bright light.

Nina: That doesn't matter right now. Lets enjoy prom.

They went back to their table. They all have great time. After that the whole school year was pretty boring. In the last day of school Nina and Eddie found out they were from New York.

**I'm thinking about writing a second part of this story called House of Egypt part 2 but I'm not making any promises. If you want me to write it just ask but I need atleast 3 reviews and I just might write it. I'm also working on ideas for Degrassi fanfiction about Maybell and a icarly fanfiction about seddie after I'm writing both of those I might write House of Egypt part 2 I just to think of some great ideas.**


	27. Chapter 27

2nd part of House of Egypt. I keep my promises. Please review if you want me to continued. The pairings are still the same. I already posted it on fanfiction. Just go to my profile page or type House of Egypt part 2. I really hope you like it


End file.
